Teen Titans: Season 6
by Matthaios91
Summary: *Plz read info on my profile 1st* I planned this with enjoyment but not much confidence for the fans in general. Meaning, I will love this (most of it at least) because it is my creation-ish. Season 6 will be mainly for me. This new character being implemented is why I wanted to do this in the 1st place. This...is how they all meet our new hero ... or IS he a hero?
1. S6E1: Dropping In

It has been 3 months since the events of Tokyo. The Titans just got back from checking in on the other 3 Titans HQ's (North, South, and East). Two days after their return, we find them atop of Titans Tower. It is mid-morning, a clear day, and the Titians just finished breakfast. A friendly game of 2-on-2 basketball is going on (Half court rules _[1]_ ). Cyborg & Beast Boy vs Robin & Starfire. And Raven is, well . . . Meditating as usual, with no interest of joining the other four. She is off to the side facing the wide open ocean, focusing and calming her mind.

Cyborg is at the point with the ball, robin guarding him on defense. Starfire is a few feet off the ground, guarding Beast Boy by the basket. She is still unfamiliar with the games rules and concept, but its Starfire so nobody really corrects her. Cyborg than begins to taunt Robin;

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Oh, you think you can stop me, little man?!

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Try to make a move, and we will just have to find out!

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Yo B, lets run 'Blue fire skyline!'

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Got It!

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** What does that mean?

Cyborg than fakes left, than right, but Robin is having none of it. Robin tries to steal the ball. Cyborg rolls it along the back of his shoulders. Meanwhile, Beast Boy turns into a fly, confusing Starfire. Cyborg, after preventing Robin from stealing the ball, tosses it to the side of the net and clearly missing the basket. Robin calls Cyborg out on his shot. "Haha, nice shot! It's waaay off! Starfire, get the rebound" Before she can react, Beast Boy transforms into a giraffe, bumping the ball with is head and making the shot.

Robin and Starfire are both dumbfounded, but quickly recover. They start back behind the 3-point line, with Robin at point. Robin fakes Left, than right, than back left before tossing the ball high over Cyborg and sliding under his legs. Robin than grabs the ball behind Cyborg. Beast Boy then turns into a gorilla than charges at robin. He yells out, "Starfire!" before tossing the ball high and toward the direction of the basket. She than grabs it with her aggressive green eyes glowing, and slams it into the basket, shattering the glass and snapping the rim in two. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg all stare at her, bewildered and in amazement as nobody was expecting that.

Raven, while still meditating, senses something. She opens one of her eyes to see what it is. She then notices something plummeting toward Earth, falling from the sky. Raven than speaks up. "Guys, you should probably take a look at this." The other four members look over the ocean and spot the same thing. They are only able to see it for a brief second before it crashes into the ocean, hard.

Cyborg speaks up first. "We should check it out." Robin calls out, "Titans! GO!" The 5 titans head over to see what just fell from the sky. Beast Boy jumps in first, Turning into a marlin to try to get to the crash scene first. Everyone else uses the submarine _[2]_ to follow Beast Boy to the crash scene.

Once they arrive, the spot Beast Boy, hovering right next to it. They rest of the Titans show up, quickly after. Although it was only 30-40 feet deep, it was still hard to see what it was. Cyborg sheds some light on it using the submarine. Robin speaks up first;

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Wow. It was 'something' that fell from the sky, it 'someone.' But who is it?

 **-** ** _Raven:_** The real question is, 'is he still alive?'

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** We will have to take him back so I can run some tests.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Maybe even get an answer. Beast Boy, grab him and take him to the surface, Quick!

*Beast Boy nods in agreement*

The 'human-like' man they found, was beaten and bloody _[3]_ all over. His clothes looked old and had been ripped and torn all over. The piece covering his torso was torn off, only exposing half of his chest. Although he did look human, the Titans ruled it out due to the fact he fell from the sky, which implemented that he came from somewhere in space. Once Beast Boy lifted him up, you were able to see his hair was thick, and scruffy. He looked like he just got out of bed with the worst case of 'bad hair day' as ever imagined. Once they lifted him out of the water, most of his hair flattened due to being wet, and it went all the way down to the middle of his back. Some of it covered the top half of his face, while Beast Boy air lifted his unconscious body back to the tower. His skin tone was a pinch tanner than Robin, but nothing to noticeable unless they were standing side-by-side.

They take him back the Tower and place him in the Titans medical room. After clearing out his lungs of water, they hear him cough up whatever is left. Cyborg keeps him hooked up to the machines, running tests on his condition. They also have him strapped down. The Titans do not want to take any risks with this 'visitor' until they know who he is and where he came from:

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Will he be, alright?

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** I don't know. The amount of damage he has taken, I mean, … aside from the crash, and all that time spent underwater, whatever happened to him … he shouldn't even be alive.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Well, we won't know anything until he wakes up, whenever that may be.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** The only thing I can figure out from this, is that he was in some kind of fight before he landed here. And based on what I can see, he got beat … Bad!

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Man, he got beat worse than Cy did last night in that fighting game.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** THAT WAS FLUKE AND YOU KNOW IT! THE BATTERIES IN MY CONTROLLER DIED AND YOU COULDN'T WAIT FOR ME TO CHANGE THEM!

 **-** ** _Robin:_** HEY! STOP IT YOU 2! This isn't the time for that!

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Yes friends. Please stop the fighting.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Only thing we can do now is wait. Since we don't know where he came from, we can only wait to see what he happens when, or if, he recovers.

The 5 titans leave the medical room, allowing there new 'guest' to rest. They lock the door behind them and head for the living room area. As Cyborg and Beast Boy sit down on the couch, the 'crime alert' goes off. Beast Boy out of frustration;

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** What is it NOW?

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Looks like the H.I.V.E. are back at it again!

 **-** ** _Raven:_** What are those idiots doing now?

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Without Jinx, this shouldn't take long anyway.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** True, but we shouldn't take them so lightly anyway.

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Has anyone heard from Jinx since she has left the H.I.V.E.?

 **-** ** _Robin:_** She's with the Titans East, same with Kid Flash and the others. But we aren't worried about that right now. Our current mission is to stop the H.I.V.E. Titans, GO!

The Titans scurry out of the tower and head toward the docks in Jump City. The H.I.V.E. are trying to steal a few crates of computer parts, and other essentials to improve the H.I.V.E's Tower.

The sun starts to set, as the Day becomes night. Gizmo starts attacking the guards and other dock workers, stunning them with some type of electrical ray gun. The others attack as well, knocking out as many as they can to try and make this a quick and easy steal.

 **-** ** _Gizmo:_** See-More, you and Kyd Wykkyd watch the perimeter while the rest of us open these crates up.

Mammoth breaks the lock to open the doors to the 1st crate. To no surprise from Gizmo, this crate had all the computer parts and pieces they wanted. They do the same with 2 more crates, finding the other parts needed for construction to expand and improve their tower. Gizmo gives the command for Billy and Mammoth to grab the 3 crates and load them onto a nearby flatbed. They confirm the order given, but before Billy can multiply and Mammoth can grab one, Kyd, who is hiding a top of one of the highest placed crates, see something. He jumps down, nudges See-More, and points to top of one of the many stacked crates _[4]_. A few seconds later, The Titans show up;

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Hope you had a crate time, because you're about to get locked up! Titans…

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Wait a minute! 1…2…3…4…5. Oh look, they still have 5 members.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** What are you mumbling about?!

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** With Jinx on our team now, I only thought they would only have 4 members. But they have 5.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Soo, what's your point?

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** My point is …

 **-** ** _Robin:_** WHY Are we arguing about this now?!

 **-** ** _Raven:_** I'm with Robin. Shouldn't we be, I don't know, trying to STOP something? Isn't that why we're here?!

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Oh look, are they supposed to be driving away like that?

 **-** ** _Robin:_** What?! … Oh, see what you did Beast Boy? Now they are getting away. As I was saying before … *clears throat* Titans, GO!

While the Titans were arguing, the H.I.V.E was able to load up the 3 crates on the flat bed. Once that was finished, Billy gathered himself back up (literally) and began to drive the flatbed truck away.

 **-** ** _Gizmo:_** HAHAHA! Those idiots arguing over something so stupid, and that's allowed us to …

 **-** ** _See-More:_** Uh, guys, we have company incoming.

Gizmo sticks his head out of the window and looks back. After seeing Starfire, who is carrying Robin, and Beast Boy who is carrying Cyborg, with Raven flying close behind them, Gizmo than lets out a loud, "EEEeeeeek!"

Beast Boy drops Cyborg off on top of the crates that are stacked 'pyramid' style _[5]_. Starfire drops robin off on the roof of the truck. Billy Numerous than begins to drive the truck left to right, swerving all over the place. Cyborg and Robin are trying to hold on. Robin is holding on with only his hands, while his feet dangle and flop around in the wind. His hands slip off, sending him flying back toward Cyborg, who is able to reach out and grab him, pulling him in and placing Robin next to him on the top crate. Raven begins to cast a spell to try and stop the truck. Before she can finish with her patented phrase, Kyd teleports behind her and engulfs her with his cape. He then transports her to the other side of the docks.

Mammoth than climbs out and sets his sights on Cyborg. Beast Boy swoops in, switches to a gorilla, then tackles Mammoth knocking them both off the truck. They now begin to fight. Beast Boy doing everything he can to out muscle and knock down Mammoth. Mammoth is able to pick up a lamp post and other objects to use against Beast Boy. He actually picks up a forklift than throws it toward Beast Boy. He's overcome with pure shock and surprise, but he quickly counters by becoming a Brachiosaurus (Long Neck Dinosaur), and smacks the forklift out toward the ocean with his tail. Beast Boy then turns into a T-Rex and chases after Mammoth. Mammoth begins running and tries to zig zag between the crates to lose the pursuing Beats Boy.

Back on the road, Billy does keep control of the truck. At this point, he now hits an onramp heading onto the highway with tremendous speed _[6]_. Robin is able to climb back onto the roof of the cab (Front part where the other Hive members are located) and quickly jumps into the back-side window. He then grabs See-More before anyone can react. Robin kicks the door down, where he initially came in from, and throws See-More out. Starfire flying next to the truck grabs him and gently places him on the ground (highway). See-More lands on his feet, than begins to use his Eye to shoot at Starfire. She is not a big fan at being shot at, especially after 'saving' someone. She stops flying after the truck and heads back to fight See-More.

Meanwhile, Gizmo and Robin are trying to fight in the back seat of the truck while Billy is still trying to drive. Billy then makes 2 copies of himself to go and help Gizmo. He then creates another 3 to go take care of Cyborg, still on top of the crates. Immediately, Cyborg blasts one straight off the truck. Then, he begins to fight the other 2.

Robin sticks the 2 Billy's he is fighting with his 'Freezing' Ammunition Discs. Once they freeze, Robin ties them up and kicks them out. While this is going on, Gizmo jumps out of the other window and instantly opens his mechanical wings to try and get away. As he is about to fly away, he notices Cyborg finishing off the last 2 Billy's. His frustration and hatred for Cyborg builds, and he heads to the truck bed to take care of cyborg himself.

Robin radios in to Cyborg using the Communicator, "Cyborg, cut the straps now before we get to far from the docks!" Cyborg replies, "I'm on it!" Gizmo intervenes, "Oh no you're not, you greased up trash can!" Cyborg than begins to blast at Gizmo, missing every shot due to the quickness Gizmo has with his gear.

Meanwhile, back at the docks, Kyd Wykkyd and Raven are fighting on the far side of the docks, away from where they initially loaded the truck. Raven is primarily blocking Kyd's moves with her magic. She keeps trying to get far enough away to activate her stronger spells but he's staying in close with his hand-to-hand combat. Without warning, he sweeps her feet, knocking her down for a bit. Then he jumps back and teleports into the night. She than begins to meditate to try and sense his presence. Before she can get out her phrase, Kyd appears behind her and gives her a hard kick in the center of her back, knocking the wind out of her. This stuns her long enough for Kyd to get away.

Back on the highway, Starfire and See-More are battling it out. They are firing constantly at each other. Although, it does not seem like they are getting anywhere with the fight. See-More keeps shooting small bubbles to block the Starbolts while Star's quick speed is able to dodge See-More's Laser Beams.

Back on the truck, Robin is fighting 10 copies of Billy Numerous, in the back seat of the cab _[7]_. This blocks the focus of Billy (the driver and 'original'), which causes him to swerve the truck back and forth on the road. Once the smoke and dust clears enough so Billy can see again, the truck is already heading toward the side rails. Before he has time to correct it, he regathers himself. Robin and Billy both begin to scream as the truck heads over the edge to a 100+ foot drop to the trees and some houses, waiting below.

Starfire is able to distract See-More with her Starbolts, than quickly she uses her Eye Lasers to shoot at his feet, causing him to lose balance and fall over the edge, landing in the water below. He recovers quickly and swims to one of the pillars holding up the bridge to regain his breath. Starfire than looks over and spots the truck heading toward the edge. She quickly flies toward it to help out.

The truck flies over the edge and Cyborg is launched over the top of it. Starfire swoops in to grab him before he hits anything. The truck hits a few trees and then comes to a dead stop before in lands on the house. Billy and Robin, who were bracing for impact, noticed it stopped;

 **-** ** _Billy:_** Is Billy still alive?

 **-** ** _Robin:_** I'm not sure, but I think we both are.

They both open there eyes and see raven just outside, quietly chanting her spell over and over again, trying to focus to keep control of the truck. She is than able to place it back onto the highway without any major damage done. Robin then quickly ties up Billy before he tries to get away.

After placing Cyborg down next to everyone, she chases down Gizmo. She catches him before he gets too far away where it would be harder to find him, especially being how dark it has become outside. She shoots his Mechanical backpack, which disables his wings. Gizmo starts to fall out of the sky, but Starfire swoops by and grabs him. She heads back to the truck where the other titans are located. Beast Boy arrives shortly after holding a wounded Mammoth and a tiered out See-More.

"Wait, where's Kyd Wykkyd?" Robin asks. Raven than opens a portal to an unnamed dimension where she pulls out Kyd all tied up, with the face of disappointment from his defeat and capture.

 **-** ** _Gizmo:_** Agghhh! Why can't you just leave us alone?!

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Why can't you stop breaking the law?

 **-** ** _Billy:_** 'Cause we want nice things and it's a lot more fun stealin' 'em than it is workin' for 'em.

 **-** ** _Gizmo:_** This isn't going to stop us! We will get you crud-munchers back one day!

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Don't worry Gizmo, we'll be waiting … IF you even get out of jail this time!

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Hey, as long as you want to keep getting your butt kicked, we will always be there to do so for ya! Boo-YA!

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Oh good. I was just thinking I didn't have enough things to do. I'm glad my schedule has now been filled up. … Thanks.

After taking the 5 to jail, they head back home to the tower. Robin and Raven double check on their 'guest' whose been recovering in the Titans medical room;

 **-** ** _Raven:_** So, what do we do when he wakes up?

 **-** ** _Robin:_** I don't know yet. We just have to be on our guard when he does. We don't know who he is or where he's from. If he's willing to cooperate, we can ask him when he wakes up.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** I don't know, I just he doesn't make us regret helping him.

It'll be fine, we just have to give him time to sleep and recover.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** He's still 'out of it' I see.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Yea. We should all get some sleep. It's been a long day.

Cyborg relocks the door. The Titans all return to their rooms, tired and ready for a good night of sleep…

 ***** NOTE *****

 **1.** Basically, the teams play only using half of a basketball court. If some ones shoots the ball and it hits the rim or the backboard, and the other team gets the rebound, they have to take it back past the 3-point line before they can shoot the ball. Based on where you play or who you play with, some instances will allow 'air balls' to be fair game. Meaning, if a team shots, and misses everything altogether, the other team can get the ball and shoot without taking it back.

 **1a.** the 'point' is the Point guard position, normally. It can also refer to the player who will start the play.

 **2.** It's the same thing they use for air/space travel. I was 1st used when they met Aqua Lad.

 **3.** He just had some "red" marks on his arms, and parts of his torso where his clothes where ripped and torn. Also, 1 or 2 spots on his face plus some leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

 **4.** In most loading docks, they have crates stacked up, sometimes 4 or 5 high, depending on size of the crates and the size of the dock. They could also have them stacked rows upon rows deep.

 **5.** They have 2 crates side-by-side, with the 3rd on top of the 2, line up right down the middle.

 **6.** The truck is doing about 80-90mph at this point. This is the max speed of the truck. Realistically, with all that weight the truck would be lucky to get higher than 60-70mph.

 **7.** All you can see is the outside of the cab, with 'cartoon' fighting smoke and dust filling and pouring out of the cab. This is used in cartoons to simulate brawls and fights with a number of people fighting at once. Also used for small comedic purposes. Since I have NO artistic talent, I can't draw out the scene to give you a better visual.


	2. S6E2: Origin Story

It's 4am. Beast Boy awakes to noises coming from the Titans Living Room area. He walks in and sees a shadowy figure over in the kitchen. Its looks like the figure is eating. Barely awake, he tries to get its attention. "Hello?" he mutters. Figure finishes eating whatever it had in its hand, drops the bowl and takes off, flying through the front window. Beast Boy finally turns on the light to see the kitchen area, and all of the coverts and cabinets torn apart. Whatever is left of their food is gone, and nothing but dishes, dirty boxes, and cans were piled up. The only thing they had left was Beast Boys Tofu, which looks like it was spit up all over the floor.

Starfire was up to use the bathroom, when she heard Beast Boy, and some of the noises that woke him up;

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Beast Boy, what happened?

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** *Yawns* I don't know, Star. I heard some noises and went to check it out. Before I could turn on the lights, he went and flew through that window

Robin and Raven walk in soon after *

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Wow. Good thing it's not my week to do the dishes.

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Yea, Cyborg is going to be upset tomorrow. *Yawns again* Awhh well, that's his problem. We'll tell him tomorrow. *Big yawn*

 **-** ** _Robin:_** What happened?!

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Beast Boy and I heard some noises coming from in here. He said who, or whatever did this, flew through 'that' window.

Everyone looks at the huge hole in the window.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Beast Boy! Were you able to see what it was?

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Na, it left before I turned the lights on.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** You don t think…?

 **-** ** _Robin:_** The medical room!

The 4 of them scurry over to the medical room, where they are met by Cyborg who is blankly starring into the room;

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** He's gone.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Cyborg, what do you mean he's gone.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** He's gone. He must've fully recovered, and just left.

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** He did not even thank us, or even say goodbye.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** He didn't know us, Star. We didn't know him. If he was a threat, and all he did was eat all of our food, than maybe it's better if we don't ask or even search for him.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** We still have to keep an eye out. We don't know who he is, or what he's capable of. It could be nothing, just someone from space who knows how to fly. Or he could be threat to all existence. We can't take the chance on waiting to find out.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** As much as hate to be as skeptical as raven, she's right. We have to go out and find him to see if we can trust him to be around or if we have to get rid of him ourselves.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Than it's settled, what's the plan?

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Everyone get ready and meet outside in 10 minutes.

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** 10 minutes? Ahh come on! Can't it be like 15 minutes, or 3 more hours when the SUN is up?!

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Beast Boy, you're allowed to make your own decisions. But if something happens and you're not their helping us out, it's going to be on your shoulders.

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Fine by me. *yawns* See ya when you get back!

Raven than grabs him by his collar and drags him across the floor to his room. She throws him in and says, with ager on her face and fire in her eyes, "You have 5 minutes!" Beast Boy replies, "But, Robin said 10." "I'M SAYING 5!"

The team meets outside, it's early in the morning and the sun hasn't even peaked over the horizon yet. Beast Boy falls asleep while standing up as soon as he gets outside. Raven smacks him in the back of his head to wake him up. Robin takes command and sets the orders. "Alright, everyone split up. Once you find him, do not engage. Radio for help and the rest of us will meet on your location." Everyone agrees and they all head out. Beast Boy turns into a hawk than begins to fly away and falls right into a boulder from exhaustion. That happens to wake him up enough to begin his part of the search.

After spending hours searching, the Titans come up short. They looked all over, tearing up the city _[1]_ and the areas surrounding it to find him. Just past 12 noon, Robin radios in to the rest of the team for an update. After everyone responds, they meet back at the Pizza shop where they normally hang out. Once they all find out the search has gotten them nowhere, they all head back to the tower to see if they can use the cities cameras to track him down.

When they get back, before they even walk through the front door, Beast Boy and Cyborg start to complain about how hungry they were:

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Uggh, I'm sooo hungry.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** We have to keep searching! Who knows where-

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** I'm with Beast on this one. Maybe we should take a break for lunch. Look, if he was going to do something bad, or dangerous, don't you think he would have done it already? Let's just take a few to regather ourselves and reenergize.

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Robin, it may be best if we took a short break, so we may be rested and full of the energy for searching.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Raven?

 **-** ** _Raven:_** I could eat.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Fine, but make it-

The Titans end up walking into the Titans main living room area, to see the top of someone's head peaking over the top of the couch. The stranger notices the Titans walking in:

 **-** ** _?:_** Huh?!

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Who is there? Titans-

 **-** ** _?:_** STOP! *Jumps up and stands behind the couch, facing the Titans in their fighting pose, ready to strike*

I am not here to fight. Actually, I've been waiting for everyone. It took you a good while to return.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Who are you?! What do you want?! Where did you come from?! Why are you-

 **-** ** _?:_** Calm down. As I said before, I'm not here to fight. If I wanted to attack anyone or destroy anything, it would've been done before. My name is Matthaios Constancetine Vul Ta'Aurc _[2]_. I'm from a planet that was known as _Razbionic Lupsoldato_.

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Duh, what now?

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Wait! You're from another planet, and you speak English?

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** I guess. If that's what you call it here? We don't have a name for it back on my planet. I also speak some Latlingua. I guess it was just called Latin when our ancestors settled here amongst you humans. If you would all like to sit down, I can explain everything needed to help put your minds at ease.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** We're ok over here, for now at least until we can know more about you!

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Wait you can speak Latin?

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** Some. We didn't use it much. It was mainly used amongst the 'weak warriors' on _Razbionic_.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Wait a minute, back up here! Start over from the begging.

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** So you are from another planet, like me?

* Cyborg checks the fridge with beast boy, than the cabinets *

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** What powers do you have, or is eating everything in sight and flying it? Oh, and where did you get the new threads. Last we saw, your clothes were torn apart.

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Yea, what gives?

 **-** ** _Raven:_** You keep mentioning your 'planet' and 'people' in the past tense. Did something happen?

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** Uhh, well, backing up a bit … To answer the Tamaranean girl's question, I am from a different planet, as I have mentioned, but it's nothing like yours. To the big blue metal man, I do have abilities other than flying, but this isn't the place to really show you. And I'm assuming you mean the new fabrics I've 'found' to replace my old ones, which is used to cover myself and is worn to fit ones comfort.

* Flashback to the clothes store. *

 _Matthaio_ _s_ _takes a few new dark t-shirts, a vest strapped with plenty of pouches, and a few pairs of cargo pants_

 **-** ** _Store Clerk:_** _HEY, are you going to pay for that?!_

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** _Oh, right. Here…_ *Tosses the cleark a small wod of cash*

 **-** ** _Store Clerk:_** _Wow! As much as I want to, this is way too much for what you are taking. Her, take your change!_

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** _That's alright, you keep it. Thanks Earth man!_

* While this is happening, Matthaios is explaining it to the Titans. *

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** … and my apologies for consuming your _'cibalamente'_ which I guess would mean 'food' on your planet. Now to answer the 'demon' girl's question, my planet was destroyed when I was only a kid. As far as I know I am the last remaining survivor of my 'race.'

* Raven's face fills with her demonic rage and anger for being called 'demon girl' as she rises up preparing to attack *

 **-** ** _Robin:_** RAVEN, Calm down! He doesn't know any better!

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Clearly.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** You're not helping.

* Raven begins to descend back to the floor, looking down with her hood still up *

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** Umm, ok? So this dimension doesn't get ripped into pieces, how about introducing yourselves so I don't make THAT mistake again?!

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Right, we probably should've done that in the beginning. I'm Robin.

* Robin points to the rest of the team *

Than you have Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and-

 **-** ** _Raven:_** My name is Raven! Call me anything different and it will NOT end well for you…!

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** Right, sorry about that.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Wait! How did you know she was half demon, and Starfire was a Tamaranean?

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** You Tamaranean's aren't a hidden secret outside of this 'system _[3]_.' Her people are well known all over. Depending on where you go, it could be a good or bad thing. But that's best saved for a 'rainy day.' As for RRR-Raven is it? I have sense 'strength levels' in those who possess any type of power. Also, those I come in contact with, if I memorize it, I can sense theirs as well. Distances I can sense are based on the power they possess. Raven and Starfire, I can probably sense from this planets Moon. Robin, for example, I could probably sense no further than 500 chiliometrorum away.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** What's chiliometrorum?

 **-** ** _Raven:_** It's Latin for kilometers.

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** I guess. Like I said, I have little knowledge of it. Just what my mother knew.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** So what else can you tell us?

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Oh yes, please tell us more. Oh, it is so good to meet someone else, also not from here! Welcome to Earth, friend!

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Calm down Starfire, he's not our friend. We don't know enough about him or if we can even trust him.

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** Earth? What a weird name for a planet…Wait, If Raven knows about 'Latin,' that must mean…

* Breaks out laughing *

Oh man! That is to funny!

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Soo, does someone want to fill me in on what's happening here?

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** I'm confused myself.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Matthaios, care to elaborate on what is so funny?!

* Matthaios wipes a tear from his eye, caused by laughing so hard *

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** Oh man, wow!

* Take a deep breath *

Ok so, get this…Actually, I will have to give you a brief history lesson on my people. On my planet, my people can be considered to be 'primitve' and we survived strictly through fighting. That's basically all we knew. Every 4 months _[4a]_ there would be this huge tournament held. Based on where you finished is how you got paid. If you won, you didn't have to fight for a while. This was beneficial in a way that, you could rest up longer giving you the advantage when you fought again. Now, just because you won doesn't mean you weren't able to fight the next week, or even multiple months. But anyway, fighting this way is all we knew about and is all we wanted to do. Our species thrived on proving who was the strongest. Growing up on my planet, it was natural to begin fighting as soon as you were able to stand, even if you couldn't walk. You could enter at any age if you felt up to the challenge. Anyway, although it wasn't allowed in this style of tournament fighting, once every 17-18 years _[4b]_ , we would be able to fight in a tournament using our full power. This was different to the normal tournament because that was hand-to-hand combat with a set list of rules. This on the other hand, was set with no rules other than; Don't destroy anything, and you weren't able to kill. If you killed someone you were not only disqualified, you were banned from both tournaments for life. The way we were allowed fought in these tournaments, differed that of the 'normal' tournaments. Everyone was taught and knew how to control their 'energy' to be used in combat. This is learned easily amongst most of us. We then have to spend MANY years learning to control and use it to our full potential.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** So your powers are 'energy' control?

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** Yes, to an extent. I can only control how mine is used. The more I use, the stronger I am. But there's a cath. I may bet stronger based on how much I use, but I have to use less of it than 'normal' so we don't fatigue as fast. It comes with a true balance of knowing what to use and when. Once we are taught the basics, everything else is up to use to control it.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Anyway you can show us what you got, sometime?!

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** I don't know if you can handle it.

* Matthaios pops out a huge and cheesy grin *

 **-** ** _Raven:_** What does this have to do with us and Earth?

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** Oh, right! So, even though a High 90 percentile of us could use this with ease, those who couldn't were cast out and banned from our planet. My race was a race of warriors who could not be held back by the weakest of the groups. In times of war, EVEYBody must be able to get up and fight, even the women and children if they were capable. Those who wouldn't be able to fight using their own energy, were considered weak and unfit to protect us from even the weakest of invasions or species. I was even told they couldn't even sense the power of anything or anyone, even if they were standing right in front of them. Once they were casted out, where they went was up to them. Our leaders did not care where they went nor what they did. This has been happening since the first records were recorded a lonnngg time ago. Legend has it the 1st 'outcasts' wondered around space finding a somewhere new to settle. Eventually, they settled here on Earth. They ended up changing their names around and began what you know now as, 'The Roman Empire!'

The whole team just stared at him in astonishment with wide, blank eyes and their jaws on the floor. They shake it off than Robin asks Matthaios if he is interested in a sparring match to show off his powers to the Titans. Without hesitation, Matthaios accepts.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** It's a little late in the day, plus some of us tired and annoyed from searching for you all day, so it will have to wait for tomorrow.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Agreed.

* Random noises appear, sounding like lion roars. The sound happens to be coming from each of the Titans. *

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** So what are we gonna do about food? Sir 'eats-a-lot' devoured everything we have.

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Except for Beast Boy's tofu which was in a puddle on the floor, that night we saw him in the kitchen eating everything.

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** Yea, I don't know what that was or where it came from, but that isn't something that should be digested. Since it was my fault, how about we go out to eat? My treat!

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Boo-yah! That's what I like to hear! Ill, drive!

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** But wait, Cyborg's car only have room for 5.

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** I'll just follow behind you.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** No. We still need to keep an eye on you until we know we can fully trust you. Starfire you can fly with Matthaios to keep an eye on him.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Robin, I'll do it.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Fine. You 2 follow us.

Raven walks up next to Matthaios and whispers "1 false move and I'll send you to a dimension so dark, no light can pass through." He gets bit frightened, but shakes it off. Matthaios agrees and begins to follow the car while raven follows him.

They meet up at some burger joint, where Matthaios orders them more food than anyone knows what to do with. And of course, he gets Beast Boy a stack of his own vegie burger. All 5 Titans stare at it all with amazement, like it was a 'gift from the heavens.' Matthaios is standing off to the side watching them grossly devour everything in sight. Everyone sitting down, trying to relax now, with tummies enlarged from the overdose of food they just ate.

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** How was all of that?

* Everyone grunts and moans in satisfaction *

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Ohh, soo goood.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** I didn't think I could ever eat 'too much!' But it was sooo worth it.

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Totally!

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Every one of my 9 stomachs could not be happier!

* Matthaios sits down and joins them at the table *

 **-** ** _Robin:_** How come you didn't eat?

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** I may be able to eat 10 times the normal consumption of Starfire's people, but that also allows me to go longer times without needing to eat. Eating helps build our energy levels back up, close to peak performance.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Also, how were you able to afford all of this?

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** I had some currency from my home planet, as well as some of the other planets I visited. I took some of that and exchanged it here for Earth's currency.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** How did you come up with that much?!

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** If you're trying to implement the fact that I 'stole' it than you put your mind at ease, because I didn't. The universal economy uses different currency worth different values. That's all depending on where you go. Earth has one of the cheapest economy levels on the universal scale so anything I bring here with will be worth a lot to your people, aside from other plants where it's worth less than, let's say moon dust.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Wait, I've been thinking. If your planet was destroyed, how are you still alive?

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Yea! Care to explain tha- … oww. Nope! Too full…Can't carry on.

* Falls asleep and begins snoring softly as a small booger bubble begins to form from his nose *

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Even when he's a sleep, he's gross and annoying.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Back to Raven's point … umm … from earlier…not about Beast Boy's napping hygiene. How did you make it out alive?

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** When I was a kid at 104 years old, I woke up to my mother panicking as our small home was collapsing above us. Without warning the planet began to crumble and fall apart.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Wait. A. Minute…!

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Did you just say, "104, Years…Old?!"

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** Correct. But that's the age I was on my planet. I don't know how it translates to Earth time. I will have to look into that. Anyway, at the age of 125, kids who were unable to tap into their own energy were casted out. They were placed in a force field bubbled ship, and sent into the darkness of space to fend for themselves. Luckily for me, my mother was able to snag one up during the riots, prior to my birth. She kept it hidden until now. She than placed me inside, with what money we had left, and a note. Than with all her strength she tossed me up toward the sky. As any kid was, I was scared and calling out for her and for her help. We were all blinded by a white light, followed by a fast approaching darkness of pitch black. She said faintly, "I love you!" Her reaching out to me was the last I saw of her before she was swallowed by the impending darkness. The blast was so great in power, that it sent my ship into to a chaotic frenzy. I then passed out from everything that was happening. After that, I can't remember anything after that till I woke up, starring into the darkness of space and starving well beyond what I have ever experienced before, even to this day. The ship was still spinning but slowly. It eventually faced me toward some plant where I was taken in, and lived for a few years before I left.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** So than why did you leave?

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** Because I have learned everything they could teach me. I spent my whole life jumping from one planet to another, learning new moves, tactics, and abilities. Even to control and use my Energy more efficiently and with confidence. Once I max out my skills and become too strong, I had to leave. I could not get any stronger when I have no competition to train, or fight with. So I've been traveling, helping others fight and trying to better myself, as well as find fighter worthy of my time who could give me a challenge.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Well, tomorrow we can see what you can do. Wake up beast boy so we can head out. Starfire, you can follow Matthaios back to the tower. Someone wake up Beast Boy and let's get out of here.

Raven pushes him off the bench seat onto the ground, waking him up. Everyone piles into the car with the exception of Matthaios and Starfire, who follow close behind. They head back thorough town where they can see Titans Tower in the distance, and a clear sunset as the backdrop.

When they get back, the sun is almost under the horizon, and most of the sky is covered by the clear night. Robin finds Raven on the roof, starring out into the ocean, watching the last of the sunset:

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Hey, Raven, are you ok? We're all going to watch a movie together.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** I know I ask this about everyone new we meet, but are you sure we can trust him? If he's as strong as he says, he can be a danger to more than just the city.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Faith. You gotta have faith, Raven. How strong he is, it's irrelevant. Take Starfire for example. She can lift the heaviest of objects with ease, yet she's the most caring and gentle person we know. With YOUR powers, and will to fight on, you were able to take down Trigon. He was probably the strongest IN the universe, across all realms. It doesn't matter how strong they seem to be, or what powers they wield. It matters how they use them. As long as he's done nothing wrong we can't hold him accountable to anything. Tomorrow, we'll see what he can do and how much of threat he is, or he can be.

* Raven turns around and starts to head back to the roof entrance *

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Even though I don't trust him, or his intentions, whatever that may be. I trust you, so I hope your right and this doesn't end up backfiring on us like it has in the past…

They both head inside to join the others watching the movie. Once the movie is over, everyone gets up and heads to their respected rooms to prepare for bed. Matthaios thanks them for a good, relaxing night and heads out. Before he leaves, Robin goes to stop him:

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Matthaios, wait! … Since your planning on training with us tomorrow, how about you spend the night in one of the vacant rooms?

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** Thanks for the offer, Robin, but I'll be alright.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** But we want you fully rested for tomorrow.

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** Oh, I will be. My people didn't need to sleep that much. If it weren't for the tournaments, they would be able to stay up more than they normally did. You and your friends have a good night and I'll see everyone tomorrow.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** 6am, SHARP!

 **-** ** _Matthaio_** ** _s_** ** _:_** Ok, Ill be up all night trying to figure out the time difference so I can understand somethings a little better, Like 'what 6am is.'

Matthaios flies into the dark of the night, out toward the city. The Titans continue preparing for a full night of sleep, with the exception of Raven who sits in front of her window meditating. After eavesdropping on the conversation between Robin and Matthaios, she begins to build suspicion in her mind. She wants to chase after him, but knowing he can sense her presence, she tries something different. She takes of her cloak and gets into her meditative pose. " _Azarath. Metrion. Zzinnnthooosse_." She becomes her 'Soul Self' and goes out to search for Matthaios. She has to act quickly to find him. She only is allowed in this form for exactly 5 minutes, to prevent hard stress to her mind.

After a minute or so of searching, she finally finds him breaking into a computer and electronics store. Once he's in, she flies down to peak into the window to see what he's doing. All she can see is what looks to be Matthaios trying to hook up and turn on one of the computers. He then acknowledges Raven without even turning around to see her. "Hey Raven. That's a cool trick you got there." *He Smirks* "I can still sense you, regardless of what form you take." She quickly flies back to her body at the Tower. Once she is reunited with her body, she ends up taking a huge breath than begins panting trying to gather herself back up . . .

 ***** NOTE *****

 **1.** Not literally speaking.

 **2.** (Math-ā-Oh-Se) (Con-Stance-Teen) (Vull-Tull-Arc)

 **3.** Solar system - aka the Milky Way.

 **4a.** 4 months is the equivalent to 1 week on Earth.

 **4b.** 17.3 years (208 weeks) is equal to 1 year on Earth. (Matthaios is 277yrs old [16 on Earth])


	3. S6E3: Training Day

5:45 am. The team is on top of Titans Tower, starring out into the city. Matthaios sees them and proceeds to join them:

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** Oh, hey guys, what's up? I thought you said 6.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** We spoke to Raven last night. You want to explain why you broke into a closed computer store?

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** I suppose. Since I didn't need any sleep, I decided to take the time to learn more about this planet, as well as the time difference between our planets. In your time, I was 6 when my race of people was exterminated. I am now, only 16 Earth years old. Seems young to me but so be it.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** That doesn't excuse the fact you went sneaking around town, and broke into a computer store.

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** True, but all has been taking care off. I re-locked the door after leaving the owner some cash for the use of their equipment. I left a note as well telling them to call the Tower if it was necessary.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** That's still not an excuse! We have to take you in.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** I told you we shouldn't have trusted him!

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** Listen, It's all been taking care of. I'll tell you what, if he calls the authorities, or the tower, asking for 'justice' toward my actions I'll allow you to haul me off to 'Earth jail.' But let's just get some sparring in for now and see what happens. I've been itching for a fight since yesterday!

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Hmm, give us a second alone to discuss this over.

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** Fine by me, I'll be in that open area behind the tower.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Wait, you don't have 'super human' hearing too, do ya?!

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** That's a weird question. If I did, I could easily tell you 'no.' But, since my ears aren't awkwardly goofed up like Beast Boy's, I can't hear any more than normal humans.

* Matthaios flies down to the 'training field' to await the others. *

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** HEY! I RESENT THAT!

* Beast Boy starts crying a bit *

What's wrong with my ears…?!

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Nothing, now stop crying!

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Don't let him get to ya, BB.

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Yes, he is the mean one for sure. It is ok friend Beast Boy, we all still love you.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Guys focus, we need to figure out what to do with Matthaios after last night. Raven, did you see if he broke or actually stole anything?!

 **-** ** _Raven:_** No, all I saw is he picked the lock and walked in. Than he just hooked up a computer. Based on where he's from, I don't know how he can know how to do all of this.

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Yes, it is truly strange.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** There's clearly more information he's holding from us. Star, do you know, or have heard of, anything about his people when you were still living on Tamaran?

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Not that I can remember … Wait! I think I overheard my parents say once, about a small group called 'The Chaos Warriors' who went around and caused trouble to weaker planets. They did this to prove some type of 'worth' to themselves.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Anything else?

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** No. As far as I know, they did not attack or bother my people.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** So what should we do here?

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** We should see what he's capable of. I think I can take him, so let me have 1st crack at him!

 **-** ** _Robin:_** If everyone agrees…

* The whole team nods *

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Than it's settled! Cyborg, you get the 1st crack at him. Try to take it easy so we don't cause him to do something drastic, nor do we want injure him TO bad. We still need more information from him.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** No promises, Robin. *Cracks a small smile*

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Afterwards, we will check up on the store and see what else he knows. We can ask him about that 'group' Starfire mentioned.

The team heads down to join Matthaios on the field. Everyone heads off to the side while Cyborg takes his position:

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Ok! You will be sparring with Cyborg. Remember it's not a real fight so no need to go 'all out' and risk injury.

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** What? Aww come on, that's no fun!

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Agreed!

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** Hey, why can't I fight the Tamaranean girl?

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Cyborg is your opponent! He's the closest to your size so it should be a fair fight!

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** Sizes doesn't matter! Starfire people can lift way more than almost anyone in the System! But so be it, I can't turn down a fight, regardless of my advantages or disadvantages, my strengths and weaknesses.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Ok! Everything is setup! You both may begin when you are ready!

Cyborg begins, without hesitation, to charge at Matthaios with his fist cocked back. Matthaios is standing straight up in front of a tree, looking cocky and confident with his arms crossed. Cyborg throws the punch. Matthaios quickly leans his head back a bit to dodge the punch. Cyborg becomes stunned at Matthaios' quickness for a few seconds and so does everyone else watching. Cyborg refocuses before throwing a fury of left and right punches. Matthaios continues to dodge most of them, but ends up getting hit in the jaw by one of Cyborg's jabs. Matthaios shows a small grin, then sweeps Cyborg's feet, tripping him. On the way down, Matthaios' right hand glows yellow as forces Cyborg to fall down faster and harder, buy punching his chest till Cyborg hits the ground. The power behind the punch sends Cyborg an additional 2 feet into the earth, creating a small crater the size of Cy's outline. Cyborg is temporarily stunned and small electric bolts surround him. The Titans are astonished and amazed at what just happened. The 4 release a simultaneous, "WOOW!"

Matthaios yells up:

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** Who's next?! I was hoping for more of a challenge!

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** I will fight.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Are you sure, Starfire?

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Yes. He initially wanted to fight me. Plus I will make him pay for hurting friend Cyborg.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Well, it's not like I can stop you. Be careful.

Starfire turns and sneaks Robin a kiss, winks at him, than heads down to prepare for 'round 2.' By now, Beast Boy has already headed over to bring Cyborg back to the observing area where the others are.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** *Blushing, Clears Throat* Um ok, well, now, ummm…Oh yea. Ok you 2, we are ready when you are! Matthaios, take it easy! There's no need to cause injuries!

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Maybe not to us, but we still don't know his full intensions on why he's here. So we still need to keep up our guard.

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Yea, if he can do this to Cy, who knows what else he's capable of. Starfire is strong, no question. But I don't know how much even she can handle.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** We'll just have to see. After seeing what just happened, she still agreed to this.

Meanwhile on the field, the 2 are in a stare down. Light breeze blowing each other's hair around:

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** Finally! I heard your people were strong…AND fast.

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** You are, correct. Our people can fly faster than the speed of light, and our strength cannot be matched by most.

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** Nice, that sounds like a challenge. I'm ready when you are!

Standing in the same, cocky position he was in against Cyborg, Matthaios waits for Starfire's attack. Without warning, her eyes begin to glow green, than she blasts him with her Laser-Eyes which catches him off guard. He's sent through the tree that was behind him, and out into the water. A few seconds later, he quickly shoots out of the water and lands back where he originally was standing:

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** Wow, was not expecting THAT! I didn't know your people could do that!

* Starfire's eyes are still glowing green, as well as her hands. *

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Only my sister, Blackfire, and I can use what we call star bolts. I am the only one who can use Laser-Eyes Beams. Now stop standing around and fight me! UghAhhhhh!

Starfire flies right at Matthaios. He immediately flies straight up, she stops, turns and follows. He gets about 30-40 feet off the ground before stops, then turns around. He puts his arms up in front of his face in the shape of an 'X' to try to block most of Starfire's attack. With her eyes and hands still glowing, she punches him dead center of his 'X' guard. The power knocks him back and sends a concussion wave out, cutting a deep line into the ground directly between them both _[1]_. The blast just misses the Titans observation stand, than continues up the rocky hill side another 10-20 feet. It shocks Starfire a bit, so she jumps back a few ft. She see the blast almost hit her friends, which makes her angrier. Starfire puts bother of her hands together and fires a huge Starblast toward Matthaios. He braces again. Upon impact, an explosion occurs covering Matthaios is dust and smoke.

After a few minutes, the smoke begins to clears, Matthaios is standing with both of his arms down by his side. He also has a slightly different look to him. His eyes have a yellow tint over them, and he has a yellow energy-based aroura around him. **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** Ok, that hurt a bit. I congratulate you, Starfire. You are much stronger than what I have heard, or have experienced from fighting a few other Tamaranean's. Much better than I was hoping for, but our warmups are over!

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Who said I was doing the 'warming up!'

Starfire flies right at him again. With her right hand forwards, she tries to fly right through him, aiming for his head. This time, Matthaios dodges to the side at the last second. Starfire misses, turns over to look at Matthaios in astonishment. He gives her a 'wink' than grabs her arm and flings her down toward the ground. When she lands, the force sends her an additional 10-15 feet through the ground. It takes a few seconds, but she shakes it off, regains her composure, than heads back up toward Matthaios. After that, Robin begins yelling at them to stop the fight. With both of them too involved and focused on the fight, they can't hear Robin's voice.

Starfire's eyes and hands begin to glow green again. She then throws a fury of punches at him. Matthaios is dodging and blocking everything. In the midst of this, he disappears, and instantly reappears behind Starfire. Before giving her time to turn around or react, he hits her with a strong elbow to the dead center of her back. This sends her slamming into the ground. This time she ends up close top 30feet down.

Now they are able to hear robin, as he yells in concern, "STARFIRE!" Being able to sense how weak she is now, he powers down back to his normal state. Raven uses her powers to enclose Matthaios in a black bubble. Beast Boy flies down the hole to pull Starfire out. He climbs out, as his usual gorilla form, with one hand and holding Starfire with the 2nd hand. He gently places her on the ground. Raven focus on holding Matthaios, while Robin tends to Starfire:

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Starfire, wake up! Starfire!

 **-** ** _Raven:_** We have to get her inside. A storm is closing in quick.

* The wind begins to pick up as dark storm clouds quickly begin to close in. *

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Right, I'll take Star. Beast Boy, go get Cyborg. Raven, take Matthaios inside and keep him sealed in a vacant room! Titans, move!

The Titans head inside and meet up in the Living room area. Raven locks Matthaios in a room. She places a spell on the bubble he's trapped in so he won't break free. "Don't Move!" She tells him, before heading to join the rest of the team. Beast Boy leans Cyborg up against the back of the couch. Robin heads straight to Starfire's room, and gently lies her down on the bed. A few seconds later, she wakes up:

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Robin, wha-…what happened?

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Take it easy Star, your safe now. Just lie down and rest now. It's ok!

* Starfire slowly sits up. *

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** What happened? All I remember is Matthaios somehow disappeared. Then I felt a sharp pain in my back.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** You were fighting Matthaios. I yelled at you both to stop the fight after you got knocked down the 1st time, but neither of you listened and continued the fight.

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** I am sorry Robin, but I was not able to hear you yelling at us to stop, or else I would have surely stopped.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** I'm going to meet up with the others and check on Cyborg while we figure out what to do next. Matthaios can't be allowed here. We must figure out a way to get rid of him before he hurts anyone else.

* Starfire begins to get up off the bed. *

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Starfire, You need to-

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Thank you Robin, but I am fine now. Let us go check on Cyborg and let the others know I am alright.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Ok Starfire. I'm glad you are ok.

* Starfire blushes a little, than kisses Robin on his cheek causing him to blush. *

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** I will race you to the living room! Last one there is a 'Zorrgnarg Grebnacks _[2]_.'

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that!

Starfire flies out and Robin follows. They meet in the living room at the same time, looking at each other and laughing. They show up in time to see Cyborg begin to stand up, rubbing his head:

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** What happened?

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** What happened is you got beat, dude. Pretty easily, I might add. I think I might fight you next week! _Hahaha!_

* Cyborg grabs Beast Boy and puts him into a head lock, than begins to give him a 'noogie.' *

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Why wait?! If you're so confident, why don't we settle this right now!

Beast Boy transforms into a fly to get away, than flies in Cyborgs face to try to annoy him. Cyborg is swatting at him while yelling at him to cut it out. Cyborg finally hits him away. Beast Boy transforms back to normal and tumbles in the air for a bit before landing hard on his butt, dizzy and disoriented.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Titans, Listen up! Let's get serious now. We need to figure out what to do with Matthaios after he took out almost half of the team. He's clearly a danger to us all. Too much in fact, we can't have him around here anymore. Any suggestions?

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** We can just send him away, or try see if there is a space version of the police.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** I can banish him to another dimension, where he won't be able to find his way back here again.

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** May I Spea-

 **-** ** _Beast Bouy:_** We could cover him in-

 **-** ** _Robin/Cyborg/Raven:_** NO!

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Friends?...

 **-** ** _Robin:_** I don't know. Maybe we could see if Arkham would take him.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** I don't know about that, you've seen his powers. He may be able to escape with ease.

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Hellooo…?

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Than we will have to go with Cyborg's idea. See if you could contact someone who has an interstellar connection.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** On it!

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** FRIEEEEENNNDDS!

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Wow, that was pleasant…

 **-** ** _Robin:_** What is it Star?!

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Why are we 'sending him away?'

 **-** ** _Robin:_** What do you mean 'why?' Star, you've seen AND experienced what he's done. Who knows what else he's capable of! He's a threat to not only the city, but the planet. We can't keep him here!

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** I would like to speak my opinion on that matter, if that is alright?

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Of course.

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** I do not believe he is as much of a danger as all of you believe.

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** How?! He almost broke Cyborg and he threw you into the ground. You almost landed in China!

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Not even close.

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Yes, he is strong. He has powers neither of us had ever seen or witnessed before. And I do not know how he was able to disappear like that, but I would like to know more about him. I say we give him at least 1 chance before we cast him away like a 'snervian blork worm.'

 **-** ** _Raven:_** I don't think we should take the chance.

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** I do not believe he did anything wrong. Yes, he is a little rough when he fights, but I do not believe he was truly trying to cause any real harm to us.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Speak for yourself! He basically shut me completely down with one punch.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** I don't know if he was or wasn't trying to harm us. If we didn't step in, who knows what else could've happened. But if Star has faith in this, than we should stand beside her.

* Starfire flies over to robin to give him an oversized hug *

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Thank you, Robin…Friends!

 **-** ** _Robin:_** *Gasping for breath* Uh, yea. No. prob…-lem, Star.

* Starfire lets him go than apologies for hugging him so hard. *

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Raven, show us what room he's in.

Raven leads them down the hallway to the 7th and only true 'unclaimed' vacant room in the tower _[3]_. "In here" she says, opening the door. Everyone but Cyborg (who is lagging behind for some reason), walks in and see Matthaios still locked up in Ravens bubble:

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Matthaios, we have agreed to give you one last chance. But you MUST tell us what we still don't know. Like, what that was we saw you do to Starfire, why you had something 'yellow' surrounding you after the 'explosion' from Starfire's attack, and why you were able to defeat Cyborg so easily when everyone else we face can barely put any damage on him!

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** Fine, let me out than we can head to the roof to explain the situation.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Robin…?

 **-** ** _Robin:_** *Whispering to Raven* Take him to the roof 1st, than let him go but be on your guard in case he tries something.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Right!

Cyborg meets the others in the hallway, while Raven teleports herself and Matthaios to the roof:

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Ok, so I just finished checking out voicemails. Turns out he was correct about the store he broke into. The owner said everything was still setup how Matthaios left it yesterday. He checked the security cameras and seen everything he did. Turns out he didn't actually steal, or break anything. The owner was about to call the Jump City Police, when he seen the note Matthaios left. He opened the register and found an additional $5000 in the register. So basically, he called to thank him for everything.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Ok, so that issue is now resolved. Let's go, we're heading to the roof. He's going to explain what he's been leaving out!

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Hey Cy, you alright now?

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Yea, 'B.' Im alright now. I'll catch up with ya'll in a bit. I have to fix something that got damaged in the fight.

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** Alright buddy, see you up there!

Beast Boy catches up with the rest of the team while Cyborg heads to his room to make repairs.

Up on the roof, Matthaios is standing on the back side, back against the oceanic horizon. Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy are standing on the front side of the roof with their backs facing Jump City:

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Alright, start explaining! Start with how you changed 'yellow' after the explosion caused by Starfire, and how you were able to disappear like that!

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** As I mentioned yesterday, my power is based on the 'Energy' that we use, even our basic hand-to-hand combat skills. Depending how much energy we are willing to use, could vary based on what 'form' we take. What you're used to, is my normal form. Although I can still extra energy to put more force behind my punches. That's how I disabled Cyborg so fast. Now, stay back and do NOT be alarmed! I'm going to demonstrate all my different forms by showing them to you.

Matthaios stands in some type of 'power fighting' stance, than begins to charge up, groaning while doing so. You can see the energy around him moving around, followed by that yellow aurora beginning to surround him. His eyes become pure yellow:

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** This is the 1st energy induced phase. We call it our _'_ _Galben_ _'_ form. I basically used a 'lighter' version of this form when Starfire and I fought. I'll explain that a little later.

He begins to focus a little harder and charges up once again. The same exact thing happens, except this time he groans a little more and the Tower slightly begins to shake. The aurora turns into a lighter blue color, with his eyes filling with the same color to match the aurora. Small bolts of lightning are striking in and around his aurora. His voice sounds the same, but now it's just slightly a little bit deeper:

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** This is called, _'_ _Albastru_ _.'_ It uses energy a little bit faster than the Galben form, but it's about 3 times stronger. Now brace yourselves. This is going to be a tough one, and it might have a blow back effect. In fact…I'll be back …

Matthaios flies straight up, about 75-80 feet into the air. Then he begins to charge once again. His groan much louder and a white light covers him. The Titans are bracing themselves as they can feel his excessive energy field even being that far away from him. The Tower begins to shake a little bit more than last time. They can hear him creaming and groaning, ever so little. But it does sound like he is screaming in pain. It takes a little longer that the last 2, be he manages to complete the transformation. The Titans see something fall past them, looking like a chunk of thick, black hair. They look up and see Matthaios slowly start to descend. He lands in front of them, where he initially was for the 1st 2 transformations.

At this time, Cyborg rejoins everyone on the roof, fully repaired and just in to see Matthaios' new form. The Titans are starring at him mesmerized. His aurora has become red, his eyes have become pure white, and his hair has changed now. It's turned Red as well, and has been shortened a bit, and is standing up more due to the static energy surrounding him. Now he has an even strong aurora, so much that the Titans are feeling like pressure is being pushed down on them:

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Wha- What is that

 **-** ** _Robin:_** It's feels like, someone just increased…the gravity

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** It's Llke, the air…just got heavier.

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** I can barely…Move!

* Matthaios' voice gets a bit deeper than before, and is backed by a satanic-like voice *

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** This! This is known as my _'_ _Rosu_ _'_ form! This is only the third time I have ever been like this. In this form, my energy drains much more rapidly than the others, even when I am just standing here. Because of that, I can't be like this for long … *He begins to pant and starts breathing a little heavy.*

Matthaios powers down to his normal state, aurora is gone, eyes are back to normal, and his hair returns to his natural black color. He falls to one knee, panting hard and trying to catch his breath. The titans regain their composure. His hair after being shortened, now only come down a few inches past his neck. The Titans try to regain themselves as well.

Matthaios suggests getting some food before they ask any more questions, this way everyone can relax for a bit and rest after all of that. Cyborg orders some pizza, 55 larges to be exact. After an hour or so or resting and eating, Matthaios continues to answer any questions they may have left:

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** So yea, I still haven't figured out how to control my 'Rosu' form, but I do predict its 10x stronger than my 2nd form, which only 5x stronger than my current, normal condition.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Why does that happen, with your 'aurora?'

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** I like to see as the equivalent to filling with water, something that is enclosed. Eventually, too much of it will pour out. Well, that's the same with the amount of energy I am using. I need to access the soul, or the heart of my energy to use more power or strength when fighting.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** You mentioned a 'lighter' version of one of your forms. What did you mean by that?

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** My forms are based on the level on energy I want to extract. Once in that form, the amount of energy I am using decides how much power I have with it. In my initial 'Galben' form, I was using the 'weaker' side of that. Meaning I was accessing to much energy to stay in my normal state, but not enough to use that form to its fullest extent. The shade in my eyes will tell you how much I am using. If it's just tinted to where you can still see my eyes, that's what's known as the 'lighter' version of it. When they are a solid color, I am access the full potential of that current form. We also have one weaker than 'Galben' called _'_ _Verde_ _.'_ But it's more for show than anything else that I know of.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Wow, this is a lot to process.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** I'm working on getting all the information so we don't have to remember it all right now.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Good, I'll look it over again tomorrow. When you were fighting Starfire, before u hit her in the back with your elbow, how were you able to diaper and reappear behind her like you did?!

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** Yes, I too would like to know how you were able to achieve that move.

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** It's not actually teleporting. It's just a very quick-speed maneuver I can do at close range. Although Starfire can fly at the speed of light, I can move fast enough that, to the untrained eye, it looks like I disappeared, although it can only be used effective up to 50 feet away. The further I travel the longer it will take to reappear. That's why it seemed instant in the fight with Starfire. But, this makes me vulnerable to an open attack. My guard has to be completely 'down' and it takes a good portion of my energy in order for it to work, and I can only do it when I'm in one of my 'energy forms.' I learned it as well as other moves and tactics, such as helping my hand-to-hand fighting and focusing more when using energy attacks. Anyway, it's been fun but I'm going to head out. I would like to get some sleep after today. The food helped but sleep is always better. Come find me if you ever need me for anything…

 **-** ** _Starfire:_** You are leaving?! What if we have more questions? What if we DO need your help? Where will you be going?

 **-** ** _Robin:_** After all the chaos today, we would like to sort this out. But it will have to wait for tomorrow. If you want, you can stay here with us tonight.

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** Thanks for the offer, but after all I caused today, Raven over there glaring at me, and everyone still having an issue trusting me, I'm better off giving everyone some peace for tonight.

 **-** ** _Raven:_** We will have more peace knowing you're here sleeping, not out breaking into more stores.

 **-** ** _Robin:_** Raven's right. Your best bet is to stay here tonight. Who knows, we might need your help tomorrow.

* Hesitates and thinks it over for a few minutes *

 **-** ** _Matthaios_** ** _:_** … Fine. But I don't want you to get too comfortable around me. It won't help you when fighting, trust me.

 **-** ** _Cyborg:_** Than it's settled. Follow me I'll show you the bathroom 'cause dude, you need a shower!

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Glad someone said it. Beast Boy doesn't even smell that bad after playing in the mud or at the town dump.

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** HEYY! That happened ONCE Raven, and I can't just turn into animals, I get their instincts as well!

 **-** ** _Raven:_** Right… Whatever you need to tell yourself to help sleep better at night.

 **-** ** _Beast Boy:_** It's true! Tell her Robin!

 **-** ** _Robin:_** I'm staying out of this one. I know better to disagree or argue with Raven.

Beast Boy grunts and moans in frustration, Starfire giggles at the situation. Everyone heads to their separate rooms for the night. Beast Boy stomps into his room out of anger. Raven too tired and lazy to open her own door, just teleports herself through the door and into her room. Robin and Starfire spend about 10minutes in the hallway talking before say goodnight to each other and heading to their separate rooms for the night.

 ***** NOTE *****

 **1.** Once the attack landed, it sent out a strong wave outward splitting them both. Almost like if a wall were to spit them up.

 **2.** According to the TT Wiki, it means "Jerk Butt" which seems like an insult Star would say, I don't know. :D

 **3.** I believe (for now) the Tower has 7 bed rooms; 5 for the main titans, the 6th was given to Terra, and is unused or unchanged in respect for her and in case she decides to return someday. The 7th and final room is nothing more than a guest bedroom at this point (where Matthaios is being held).


	4. S6E4: A Shocking Valentine

**:::** **Season 6** **:::**

 **:: Episode 4 :: A Shocking Valentine ::**

Matthaios spent that night, the next day, and the next full night sleeping. It was almost like he was in a mini coma. Everyone spent the majority of the morning trying to wake him, but he would not budge. After Cyborg ran a few tests, he confirmed he was in a deep sleep, and nothing more is wrong with him. After he awoke, he had spent the next few days at the tower sitting back and relaxing with everyone.

Finding Matthaios was a huge surprise to start off the new year for the Titans. Since then, about a month has past and the Titans have been enjoying the peace and quiet, well, crime wise that is. It only takes a few days of being cooped up in the tower before the team begins to get on each other's nerves. Cyborg and Beast Boy are arguing over which Ninja movie to watch. Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire are arguing about Beast Boy and Cyborgs loud argument. Raven chimes in with her dose of sarcasm about the noise of the yelling, which drags her into Star and Robins argument.

The doorbell rings. Everyone stops and becomes quiet, but only for a few seconds before they begin jumping all over each other to go get the door. Cyborg grabs Beast Boy's face and throws him out the window. Starfire flies ahead, but gets knocked through the wall by Raven's magic. She gets quickly knocked down by a kick from Robin. Raven uses her magic again, but this time to pull up the carpet and trip Robin. Cyborg runs by, but Beast Boy is able to fly back into the Tower through the broken window, change into a rhino, and land on Cyborg, sitting on him to hold him down. With a big smile of 'accomplishment' on his face, he feels the floor start to move. 1-2 seconds later, Beast Boy, along with Cyborg, falls through the floor.

The doorbell sounds again. Starfire flies out from the hole in the wall where she was, and heads to the front door. She gives a quick and small Starbolt blast to Robin as he tries to get up, knocking back down. Raven, a little sore from Robin, just lets Starfire go as she has given up on answering the door. Plus it came to her attention she really didn't care all that much, was just bored and got caught up in the moment like everyone else.

She answers the door with a cheerful greeting:

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ HELLO Friend, and welcome to-

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Yes, Star, good to see you to now please excuse me.

Matthaios flies with what looks to be 12, very large black industrial garbage bags filled with something. Starfire follows, a little befuddled, with the others slowly lagging behind in slight pain:

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Ughh…Oh man, remind me to never get on Raven or Starfire's bad side. Wow, oww! Star, who was it?

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ It was Matthaios, with bags of … Umm, what do you have in those bags?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Well, since I cleaned you guys out a few weeks ago of all of your 'food,' which to me is still a weird name for it, I've decided to repay the debt. I've brought enough to last you guys a while.

He opens the bags, dumping everything out onto the counters, with some of the boxes and cans over flowing onto the floor. The team is astonished at all the food they are witnessing. Never have they seen that much in one place. Beast Boy shakes it off and looks around:

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Hey, I don't see and 'vegetarian friendly' food here! Not one square of tofu… What gives?!

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ All this food, AND he stayed away from that nasty tofu stuff? Its official, we HAVE to make him a Titan! You can take BB's spot. *Huge grin across his face*

*Beast Boy starts to tear up*

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Yea, I didn't know what you consume, food wise, so I didn't get any. Basically, if it doesn't have protein, I don't consider it food. If you want we can go out Beast Boy, and get whatever you need. I'll buy. Its only fair considering I spit up, what I assume was your 'fake food' al over the floor after eating everything else. Oh, Raven I got you 5 different kinds of waffles. I overheard some say that's your favorite, maybe?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ *In her low, plain, sarcastic tone*Yay. Me. I feel so special I'm going to write this in my diary right now.

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ *Huge gasp* YOU Have a DIARY?! *Happy and giddy* Oh, we must share the stories and interests of your life! Have you written about any cute boys lately? Who are they, when and where did you meet them? Oh, so much to talk about!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Sorry to let you down Star, but it was sarcasm. I don't actually have a diary. And even if I did, sharing its contents with other would defeat the point of owning one. And I don't like waffles THAT much.

Raven pulls 2 more toasters out from the covert by her feet, plugs them in, and places 2 waffles in each toaster slot _[1]_. She then, randomly sticks her hand into the pile of food Matthaios bought and pulls out a bottle of syrup. She stares at the toasters with her mouth open and watering in excitement for her 'later-than-normal' breakfast.

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Hey, let me ask something.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ What's up?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Why do all of the stores look like a pink bomb went off in the stores now? And signs saying 'I love you' and 'be mine' are on certain items? And what is a 'Valentine's day?' I see that posted everywhere too. Look, I even got this box of cereal that says, 'Hearty-O's, the cereal for your special Valentine.' Is Earth being secretly invaded and taken over?!

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ *Gasps* Oh yes! Tomorrow is Valentine's Day! Oh happy day, indeed! Robin, what shall we do, where should we go? No wait, do not tell me. I want it to be a surprise! Ooohh I can not wait! *Flies to her room*

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ *Looking shocked* Uhhh…Say what now?

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ So, have you got anything planned for you 2?

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ *Still shocked* Uhhhhh…

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ He's got nothing.

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Well, you better think of something quick or she-

* Crime alert alarm goes off *

 _*Ching*_ Ravens waffles finally pop up *

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Figures…

Raven quickly stacks them on top of a plate, drenches them with syrup than takes it to with her by the sofa, where Robin is debriefing the mission. Raven begins scarfing down her waffles like she hasn't eaten in a while. Robin looks to see what the crime alert is:

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Who is it?

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Not who, but what. It's Overload. He's trying to hack into the 'Wayne Enterprises – West' building! We have to move fast! Titans, GO!

* Knocks on Starfire's door *

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Star, we have to go!

* Starfire opens her door *

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ Right! I'm ready, let's go!

Still eating her waffles, Raven, along with the rest of the team, all meet up in the garage:

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Matthaios, go with Cyborg. Ill ride alongside everyone on my motorcycle!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ That's fine by me.

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Alright! Let's roll out!

The Titans head out toward the city and Wayne Enterprises. They pull up on front of the building just as Overload arrives. He turns, sees the Titans, than proceeds to head inside. While inside, he proceeds toward the front desk. Overload grabs onto 1 of the computers being used, than he proceeds to 'upload' himself into the 'Wayne' computer system. Titans arrive in the front lobby catch only a glimpse of Overload as he's sucked into the computer:

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Uhh, did he just-?

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ He just uploaded himself into the system of Wayne Enterprises!

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ What does he plan to do?

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ If he gains access to the main core of the Wayne's data base, he could have access to EVERYTHING! With that power, who knows what he can do! We HAVE to stop him! Cyborg, do you know how we can stop him while he's moving through the system in the building?

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ First we have to try and cut off the power to the whole building. Than we have to cut off his access to the 'cyber world.' If he gets into there, he can go straight to the heart of the source in Gotham City faster than the speed of light. By then, it may be too late. He could spread like a virus, having access to everything in his wake.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Right, we're running out of time! Starfire, Beast Boy, and Matthaios, you head to find the generators. Cyborg, Raven and I will try to block him from escaping into the 'cyber world.'

The teams split up, heading in to different directions. Cyborg, Raven, and Robin go out and search for the servers powering Jump City, and any nearby towns or villages. The others head out to search for the generators. Meanwhile, the employees and the front desk are freaking out and screaming. One person tries to contact the business men running the building, but the phones are dead. Everyone proceeds to run out of the building, for the most part. The corporate people in charge of the building are in a meeting, with no idea what's going on.

Starfire, Beast Boy and Matthaios reach the generators:

 **-** _ **Beast Boy**_ _ **:**_ I got this! You 2 go find the backup generators!

They head off to find the backup generators. Beast Boy turns into an eel than proceeds to short circuit them, but ends up giving it more power. "Umm, whoops!" He tells himself. "Alright, time for some Primal vs Modern Tech, stuff…Battle Royale!" He turns in a triceratops than proceeds to charge at it, building as much speed as he can.

On the other side of the building, the other 3 have found the servers. Cyborg connects himself to one of the server's panels. He begins trying to flush out Overload while at the same time, trying to shut down all of the servers.

By now, Starfire and Matthaios have found the backup generators. The lights turn off, but for only a few seconds before turning back on. This tells everyone Beast Boy took out the original generators and the backups have now turned on:

Matthaios to Starfire, "Stand back, I got this." He places his palms against the generator than begins to drain the energy, and power from the generator. As he's doing this, a green _[2]_ aurora begins to appear, and his hands begin to be surrounded by what looks like a green flame. The lights begin to flicker a few times. Matthaios gets blasted backwards from Overload, indicating he has made his way into the full power supply of the building. "Are you, ok?" Starfire asks, concerned. "Here, let me try!" Her eyes begin to glow, and her hands begin to charge her Starbolts.

Back at the servers, Robin is putting pressure on Cyborg:

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ How long is this going to take? We can't let him gain access to the web!

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ You don't think I know that? I'm trying the best I can!

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ You have to try harder, and work faster. Who knows where he is now!

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ YOU have to get off my back, man! I can only work so fast! These encryptions aren't made for easy access! I can't just… Aaahhhhh!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Cyborg?

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Cyborg!

Cyborg gets stunned, as a high-end electric pulse gets sent though his body. The shock sends him in to the row of 'server computers _[3]_ ' behind him. He's knocked down and knocked out, for a minute or 2 before rebooting:

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Hey, Cyborg, are you ok?

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Cyborg. Is. Ok.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Why are you talking like that? Did you take care of the servers and Overload?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Maybe this is what happens when he reboots.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Maybe, but we've seen him reboot before, and he never acted like this.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Maybe it's part of a new update he's uploaded. He updates himself a few times a month, at least.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Hmm…Maybe. Cy, you sure you're ok?!

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Cyborg. Is. Fine…Rob-in.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Hmm, ok…

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ We can run a diagnostics report when we get back.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ That's fine, let meet back with everyone else.

Robin heads up the stairs to inform the business men what happened, than proceeds back down and meets the team in the front of the building:

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ So, how did it go?

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Owwh, uhh … My head still hurts.

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Same with my hands. They got a little electrical burn, but I'll be fine.

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ So how did it go with you, friends?

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Cyborg got a little damaged and had to reboot himself. But as far as I know it went well. We took out overload and stopped him from spreading any further.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ I'm, going to go home and rest.

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ But we still have time left in the day! *Gasps* I almost forgot, we have to plan our day of the 'love and affection' of the Day of Valentine's tomorrow!

* Grabs robin by the hand than flies fast back toward the tower. * Beast Boy sits in the car and falls asleep. *

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Ok, can we go now? Cyborg, are you ok to drive?

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Cyborg. Can. Drive. Boo…Yaa.

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ What's wrong with…him?!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Don't talk to me…

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Wait what?! What did I do?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Just because you helped us, IF you even helped, and everyone else has began to trust you, I don't! I'm not falling for whatever 'friend-betrayal-scheme' you have planned. I've fell for that way to many times, NOT again!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Well, I'm sorry people from your past haven't worked for any of you. But I'm not-

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Stop, I don't care. Cyborg, are we leaving or what?

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Boo. Yaa.

They leave Wayne Enterprises, with Cyborg driving, raven in the front seat, starring out the window. Beast Boy and Matthaios sit in the back. Matthaios is blowing on his hands to try and cool them down and ease some of the pain. Although he is hiding it on the outside, on the inside he's screaming at his slightly burnt up hands.

When they get back, Starfire and Robin are in her room drawing out plans for Valentine's Day tomorrow … well, sort of. Starfire is flying around planning and getting ready while Robins sits at the edge of the bed with no clue what's going on, looking bored out of his mind. Raven head s to her room to read and meditate. Matthaios, after wrapping his hands in bandages, is walking around, when he spots Beast Boy sitting in Terra's room, looking a little depressed. He's sitting on the floor, back up against the bed, starring at the sliver 'Heart' box on the table:

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Yo, little green dude! What's up?

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Nothing, don't worry about it…

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ I know I'm not an expert on human emotions, but even I can tell when something is wrong.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Nothing is wrong. Just tired from today. That's all…

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Oh. Ok, that's cool. I got nothing better to do so we can both rest and chill here for a bit.

* Looks around the room, than whistles out of being impressed *

 **-** This room looks nice, how come you guest room doesn't look this nice?

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Dude, I just want to be alone…

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Welp, I got nothing better to do so sitting here all day is fine by me … Oh come on, tell me SOMETHING! I know something is on your mind and-

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Just leave, dude! Nobody asked for your help! Nobody asked you to be here! Why do you even care?! I thought 'your people' were all about fighting, not showing anything but aggression toward others! How could YOU help ME?! We don't NEED you! We already have 6 members!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ I count 5.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Yea well, our 6th is just taking time off! Time to regain her strength! Time to think! Time to-

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Terra's not coming back…

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT HER! You don't know ANYTHING about her! How could YOU possibly know shes-

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Robin filled me in. He gave me a quick story of what happened. How she was a titan, betrayed you and your friends, than sacrificed herself to save you AND the team … and how this was her room.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Yea! Well, Robin doesn't know her like I do! HE doesn't know-

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ You're right. I don't know her as well as anyone of your friends, let alone more than you. So, what happened Beast? Give me the full story so I may help you with this.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Yea?! And HOW are you going to help? Are you going to find her, fight her and force her to come back? 'Cuz I swear, if you even LOOK at her the wrong way, I'll-

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Relax. I'm not going to go looking for her, fight her, or drag her back to you. Although I've heard stories about her, I don't know what she looks like, aside from the picture of you 2 on her night stand.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ That was the last night we were together … before-

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Yea, Robin told me. Although you may be right about one thing, that where I came from, my people were over aggressive and loved to fight. But that's how we survived. How we lived day-by-day. We were told if we showed ANY sign of weakness, that our planet was going to be invaded and enslaved. So we had to stay strong. My family was one of the poorest. My father couldn't fight as well as most, but he NEVER gave up. We would live week-by-week, hoping he could make enough, fight well enough, to feed us for until till the next tournament. Some weeks he and my mother would starve just so I could eat. Even though he couldn't fight, he acted like he was the best. Everyone hated him for that, which made it harder for him to win since everyone wanted to silence him. He never admitted it, but my mother and I figured he knew that he wasn't the best. He would push and train me to be the best, so I may live and provide better than he could. My mother was the opposite though. Although most of the women that were on my planet were hard fighters too, my mother was not. I mean, if she needed to she could fight, probably better than most, including my father. But she mainly focused on trying to raise me different, like her parents raised her, to live with your heart, more than your fists. She was an angel, and without her guidance I probably would have destroyed this planet just for stepping in my way. I've spent that past few years looking for whoever killed her, and the rest of my people. Not a day goes by where I don't feel some regret, for not being able to stop the tragedy that occurred. My point being, although most of us may have been nothing more than mindless fighters, I was raised differently. I do feel emotion, and the love and loss of my Angel, my mother, is what keeps me going every day and it's why I am not the mindless 'fighting-hungry' warrior we are well known for. We have all lost someone at one point or another. So if you are willing to let me, I am willing to help you get through this. Although it's not that same as my situation, I can still help more than you may want to believe.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ … I didn't know…

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Not many people do.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Well, I don't know how much help you can be but I'll tell you what happened.

* Beast Boy retells the story of Terra and his time with her. Then tells her what happened after she (supposedly) turned back to normal. * _[4]_

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ What it sounds like is that you were pushing her too hard to be someone she was trying to forget, or just doesn't remember at all.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ I don't know what to do. I want to be with her but I also want her to be happy…

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ The way I see it is, your left with a few choices;

a. You let this all go and move on.

b.

\- or –

c. You start over. Basically start from scratch as if you've never met. Try to win her heart back. If it IS her, and she DOES remember you from before the issue with this 'Slade' guy, than it shouldn't be that hard to do so. Although after you 2 last met, it may be harder now than before because now you have to undo that obsessive 'come back to the titans' ordeal you pulled. Plus she's probably very fragile emotionally and mentally. My advice to you is to take it easy. Don't force it anything on her. Whether she remembers or not is irrelevant now. If this 'new Terra' is meant to be, than your all set. But take it slow and be yourself, or like, yourself but toned down a bit.

*CLUNK!*

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ What was that?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ I don't know, I can't see through walls to the other room to see what that-

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Yea, yea! No need to be a 'smart guy.' We don't need TWO Ravens…Oh, and thanks.

* Matthaios looks at him with a large, very cheesy smile *

\- And sorry for what I-

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ No worries! I already forgot about it. *Winks at Beast Boy*

They meet up with Starfire, Robin, and Raven in the hallway. They all run out in the Living Area, where Cyborg is unconscious in the floor, next to the couch. The gauges on the 'control table' _[5]_ are going haywire while electricity flows around it:

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Cyborg…Hey Cy, wake up man! It's Beast Boy!

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ What is wrong with Cyborg? Will he be, alright?

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ I don't know what happened to him, so it's hard to tell. Raven, take him to his room and plug him in to be charged. Try to see if you can run any tests on him.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Right, on it!

She teleports to his room and takes cyborg with her. She uses her magic to place him in his chair, and then plugs him in. As she goes to his computer to start the charge, the power goes out in the tower:

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Look,The power went out!

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ We need to figure out what happened to Cyborg, and what's going on! Starfire, you head out to go turn on the backup generators.

* Ravens slowly flies into the room *

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Cyborg is all set, but he can't charge with the power out.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Starfire's working on turning on-

* Starfire screeches from another part of the tower *

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Starfire! Titans, GO!

Everyone heads out, making their way to the 'generator room' in the basement. Starfire is on the ground after possibly getting knocked back by something. Even though the power is off, the generators are glowing brighter than normal with an electric pulse surrounding, the same as the 'control table' showed just a few minutes before. Overload's face _[6]_ appears in what looks like an electric hologram:

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ It's Overload! He's made his way into the Tower's power grid!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ How are we going to stop him?

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ We need Cy to-

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ BOO-YEA!

Cyborg flies in, clearing over everyone, with his fist cocked back, and lands a huge and powerful punch into the generators. With his fist lodged inside of one of the generators, he tries to use his electrical pulses to 'hold down' _[]_ Overload:

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Someone spray thins thing with water, quick before he gets…Oh, no you don't! You are NOT allowed back inside my body!

Starfire rips a pipe from inside one of the walls, and Raven grabs a few pipes herself, using her powers of course. They both begin spraying down the generators hard, while Cyborg is still struggling to keep a grip on Overload. The power of the generators begins drain, until they are completely off. Once Overload is out of electricity and power, his motherboard (face) lands on the ground, soaked.

Cyborg is now holding his knees, panting, trying to regain his breath:

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Cyborg, you alright? What happened?

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ *Panting* Yea I'm fine. *Stands up straight* While I was trying to break into the servers at Wayne Enterprises, Overload managed to hack his way inside of me. Until he left my body and shut me down, I was fighting him inside of me. Trying to block him from sensitive and private data I have stored away in my memory banks. Once he left, my system went in to 'sleep' to scan for any traces he may haft left behind. Thankfully he didn't. After that, my body and systems did a full shut down and reboot followed by another scan and reboot. It did that a few times before I was able to regain full control again, and wake up. That's when I saw the power was off, so I came down here.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Well, we're all glad you're back! And don't worry about the generators now. We can deal with them in the morning. It's been a long day.

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ I don't know about you, but I'm STARVING!

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ Actually, I too am hungry.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Glad your back Cyborg.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Yea dude, now I'm now you can take your spot back.

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Spot? What spot?

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ The spot on the team of being the weakest Titan! Ahahaha!

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ WHAT?! Why you little-! *Begins chasing Beast Boy up the stairs*

After everything settled down, Cyborg was able to fix the generators. It took him all night. The reason he didn't wait till the next morning, is because the generators have to be active for the security system to be active.

Although the day prior was chaotic, the next day was Valentine's Day. With perfect weather, everyone was able to enjoy themselves. Robin and Starfire spent the whole day together. Going to the amusement park, taking a peaceful stroll through Cantal park in Jump City, and even spending lunch AND dinner together. Their day ended after the sun went down, with a peaceful time at the movies. Robin had the idea to see a horror flick, to use the classic, 'comforting her while she's scared' technique. But the tides turned on him. She was way to into the movie, loving every moment while was shaking throughout the whole thing. He even closed his eyes for some scenes.

Cyborg spent his day resetting encryption codes for the tower, updating his software systems, and spending time in the weight and training rooms. Matthaios … well…Matthaios spent the day tending to his hands and sleeping, even though he didn't need it at all.

Yes, even Raven had plans…outside of her room, too. Without the rest of the team knowing, she went out on a walk on the town. She recognizes someone sweeping just outside the arcade, getting yelled out by who can assume is the manager:

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Hey.

 **-** _ **Goth Boy:**_ Hey…

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ What was that about?

 **-** _ **Goth Boy:**_ I don't know. I never waste my time listening to him. Don't you normally have 'others' with you?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ They're out celebrating this occasion of forced displays of affection.

 **-** _ **Goth Boy:**_ That's pointless.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Wanna talk about it?

 **-** _ **Goth Boy:**_ I get off at 5.

Beast Boy took Matthaios' advice and tried to 'reset' thing with Terra. He met her after school as she was walking home. A long story short, he did ease his way into starting a conversation, and apologizing to her for the way he acted before. She told him her name was Tara _[8]_ , not Terra. They spent an hour or so at the arcade before stopping for food. Beast Boy spotted Raven talking to someone, alone, but thought nothing of it and moved on. They ended the short time together by walking her home:

 **-** _ **Tara:**_ Beast Boy, I really had fun today. With all this work at school, getting ready for exams, drama, it's nice to get out and enjoy life a little. Worry free, ya know?

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Yea I know what ya mean. I've been trying to convince Robin to take us on another vacation since we got back from Tokyo.

 **-** _ **Tara:**_ Wait, you were in Tokyo? … JAPAN?! Oh, you HAVE to tell me about that next time! Man, I would love to visit Japan one day.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Wait, next time?

 **-** _ **Tara:**_ Uhh… yea? I really had fun tonight, but if you don't-

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Oh no, I do! I do, honest!

 **-** _ **Tara:**_ Ok. Soo, I'm free this weekend. Maybe we could do something than?

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ *Bec\omes a nervous wreck* Um…uhh…o-, ok! … Wait! Can I call you? Wait, do I have your number? Do you have mine? *Searches himself and his pockets* Come on! Where's a pen when you need one…?!

 **-** _ **Tara:**_ *Giggles at Beast Boy freaking out* It's ok! Just, meet me one day after school and we can set something up.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ You got it! *Tara begins to walk away* … WAIT! I got it! Do you still have that communicator I gave you?!

 **-** _ **Tara:**_ Ummm…I'm sure it's somewhere, why?

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Well, if you find it you can use that to give me a call…you know, for the future, or something? … *Gets nervous again* But not like as in, 'forever' kind of future. But I'm not saying that I don't want- *Hits himself in the head a few times* …Uggh…Stupid, why do you have to be soo stupid and screw these things up, Beast Boy? Uggh!

 **-** _ **Tara:**_ *Walks up to Beast Boy* Beast Boy, stop! … Look, if I find it I'll give you a call. Otherwise, meet me after school around 3:30 and we can hang out again, or something. No need to beat yourself up, literally. *She begins to walk away again*

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Ok, I'll be waiting! *Thinks to himself* _Wow that was a weird thing to say. Way to go idiot! No she's not going to call you, or push you away again! And stop smiling, you're making it weirder and worser…Worser? Is that even a word? Now she's gone, and your still here smiling and waving at nothing like a lunatic. STOP!_

Beast boy heads home where the others are hanging out, and relaxing from a long day of…relaxing. Well, it's better than spending the day preventing something from infecting all of cyber space, that's for sure!

 ***** NOTE *****

 **1.** Each toaster has 4slots (Based on what I actually have at home) 4x3=12 waffles she's trying to make.

 **2.** It's a normal Green color, not like the neon green Starfire has/uses.

 **3.** I don't know what they are called, but the 'hardware' that actually is used to run internet servers. The usually have them setup in rows, like a library has there shelves of books.

 **4.** Watch Season 2 of the Original TT show, and the series finale (Season 5).

 **5.** I don't know what they call it, but it the huge control pad Robin uses to access the crime alerts and other info in and around the tower.

 **6.** The 'motherboard-chip' that's used to distinguish him, is seen/known for being his 'face.'

 **7.** Sort-of-speak. He's trying to prevent Overload from surging himself throughout the rest of the tower.

 **8.** Tara is the name of her 'doppelganger' in the original comics, although never mentioned in the show. ( **Note:** For more on her back story, read S6E8: Geo-Force) THIS Terra is what I believe the TT Terra (Original Show) was actually based on, with some traits/stories from the 'orginal' Terra (comics). Tara (doppelganger) was placed on Earth as a new Terra. DNA from the original Terra was mixed in with her own, so she could fully pass as Tara Markov, but this made her unstable.

*More Info Here:*

wiki/Tara_Markov_(Team_Titans)


	5. S6E5: The Darkest Illusion

**:::** **Season 6** **:::**

 **:: Episode 5 :: The Darkest Illusion ::**

Late one morning, the sky outside is darker than normal as rain continues to downpour, canceling any training scheduled outside. Inside the Titans tower, Beast Boy is enjoying his favorite video game. While Starfire and Cyborg are in the kitchen fighting on who should make 'the lunch.' Raven and Robin are locked in deeply, in an intense game of chess. Robin's turns are beginning to take so long, that Raven has time to read her book between turns. Matthaios walks in and notices Beast Boy sitting on the couch:

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Beast Boy! Hey, buuuddy! How's it goin'? How was date number 3?!

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Oh come on! No one was even their! Soo, HOW DID I DIE?! … Wait, what were you saying?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ This Terra, or Tara chick. Date3. Details. Aaannd, Go!

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ What?! … Oh, well it went better than the 2nd one, that's for sure.

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ What happened the 2nd time?

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Oh…nothing.

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Wait! Beast Boy had a _**2**_ _ **nd**_ date…with Terra?! Oh, I want to hear about this!

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ Oh yay! I love the telling of the romantic stories!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Rae, Robin. You want in on this too?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ I can hear you clearly from here, sadly … and don't call me that.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Woow, hey! What just happened here?!

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Quiet! … … *Moves the knight, forward*

* Raven stares at the chess board for a few seconds, than moves her Queen to Robin's side of the board. *

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Check mate. *Goes back to reading her book*

* Cyborg, Starfire, and Matthaios all sit on the floor in front of the couch, intrigued and anxiously awaiting Beast Boy's story. *

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ WHAT?! HOW?! ARE YOU READING MY MIND OR SOMETHING?! HOW ARE YOU-

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ *Her face still buried in her book* Nope. I don't need to know what you're thinking. I just wait for you to make a bad move before I strike. And you should know that I don't do that without full permission from the person.

Robin sits next to everyone on the floor in frustration and anger:

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Alright BB, looks like we're all here!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Well, most of us…

* A loud alarm sounds. Everyone stands and faces the TV *

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ It's the crime alert! The story will have to wait!

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ ***** Sighs in relief* Oh, no. What. A. Shame. I, guess. We. Will. Just. Have, too. Wait. Another. Day. Aww. Well.

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Robin, who is it?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ *Joins everyone by the TV* Or, _**What**_ is it?

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ It's Mumbo! He's terrorizing and robbing the city!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ *Face palms herself*Oh no! What kind of 'lame-fake' magic is he going to try THIS time?!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ *Whispers to Beast Boy* Uhh, I take it Raven isn't to 'fond' of this, "Mumbo" person?

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ *Whispers back*Nope! He used some his magic to turn her into a bunny.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ You know I can hear you 2.

* Beast Boy and Matthaios jump back startled and in shock *

 **-** _ **Beast Boy/**_ _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Ooops, busted!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ And for the last time, ITS NOT REAL MAGIC!

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ We're wasting time here! Let's GO!

The team heads out toward the Jump City. They find Mumbo holding up the "Jump City Bank." Mumbo begins to fill his hat with everything locate within the safe. He grabs the last 3 small bags of cash, than begins to head toward the door, only to be stopped by the Titans:

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ I hope you had finished your withdraw, 'cuz your about to be deposited back behind bars.

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Wow, he's really losing his touch with those 'snappy lines.'

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Yea that was pretty lame, dude!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ You know it's bad when Beast Boy finds it lame.

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ It was not that good…at all.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Fine! Someone ELSE can come up with them from now on!

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ I got one. Here, pick a card!

* He throws playing cards toward the Titans. They scatter to avoid getting hit *

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Look out!

The Titans jump and scatter to avoid getting hit by the razor sharp cards. 1 does manage to clip off a small lock of Starfire's hair. She begins to stream up with rage:

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ You…messed…up…my…HAIR!

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ Whelp, I guess I'll _'cash'_ you later! Tahaha!

Mumbo throws down a smoke bomb and begins to escape through the back emergency exit. He's met just outside by Raven, in the back alley behind the Bank:

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ Oh so, you want to see some more of my magic, do ya?! Well, I can't blame you. Watch the master as I-

Starfire comes out screaming in rage as she hits him, knocking him down the alley way, onto the street, and into a parked box truck on the other side of the adjacent street.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Surprise. Oh, did I forget to say 'alakazam?!'

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ It's over Mumbo! You can't win!

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ Oh, _can't_ I? You are underestimating the ability of my NEWLY founded magical powers. *Begins to chuckle and laugh maliciously *

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ New powers?

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ What new powers?!

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Let's now wait to find out. Titans, G- … What the…?!

* Mumbo has black and white 'static-based' light come from his fingers, stopping the Titans and preventing them from moving *

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ What's going on? Who is this guy?

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ I do not know… But it seems he has learned the new trick, yes?!

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Star's right…He, he was never able to do this before! Raven, any…any input?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ It's just another…one of his illusions. We just…just have to figure out…how to break free, like we did before!

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ Nope! Wrong again, my little bunny of an assistant!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ But I'm not- *Mumbo turns her into "Bunny Raven" again* a bunny… Oh come on! Not again!

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Rea…Raven!

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ Now, to dispose of you to make sure I can get away this time! *Closes his eyes and begins to chant* Viens divi trīs! Titānus var redzēt! Četri, pieci, seši! No realitātes tie tiek izmesti! _[1]_

A blinding light surrounds them, before they vanish into nothing. Mumbo, than skips down the street with his 3 bags of cash over hios soulder, whistling with pure joy.

The titans land in a dark room. Everyone is by themselves in their own seperate pitch black room! They look around, calling out for the others but no one is being answered. Everyone eventually finds a small white light. They begin running toward their own light respectfully. Once everyone has reached their own lights, the are blinded by the brightness. They begin to whitness something that seems familiar to them.

Beast Boy runs out, than appears to be comming out of a small tent. He finds himself deep in the jungles, somewhere in Africa. He cant figure out how, or why, but he gets a huge feeling of deja-vu in that moment. He shrugs it off and searches around, looking for the rest of his friends. He sees no sign of human, or animal life anywhere. He still continues on his search.

Meanwhile, the other Titans are still out in each of their own 'worlds' searching for each other. Robin finds himself outside of a local carnival. He wonders around searching for the other Titans as well, but doesnt see a single soul. It's like the whole place was deserted, b ut recently. The rides still looked new and active. He sees a circus tent in the middle of the whole carnival. Confused on why that seems familiar to him, he walks over to it to check it out.

Raven appears to have landed in her how town of Azarath. Confused, she wonders into the city limits. At 1st, it seemed like nobody was around. She instantly suspected that she was in another one of her Mothers 'Illusioned Messages' l;eft by her Mother. As she wonders further into the city, she starts to notice people. The population increases more as she wonders closer to the center of Azarath. She heads up toward her Mother's house, and tries to find out what exactly is going on.

Cyborg ends up on the outskirts of Jump City. Feeling relieved to be 'back home,' he heads into the city on his way back to Titans Tower. Confused on why he doesn't see anyone around, especially on a Friday night when the city is normally congested with high school kids, he shrugs it off and continues toward Titans Tower. When he makes it to the shore, he notices the Tower is gone. Confused, he heads back into the city to try to find the rest of the team, or at least someone so he can try to get an explanation for what is going on.

Starfire finds herself back on her home planet of Tamaran. Confused on why or how she ended up on her home planet, she flies around trying to find her friends, but she comes up empty. She cannot find her friends, or anyone else. She heads to her old home where she was born and raised. Excited for Galfore to greet her, she slams the doors wide open, screaming, "Galfore! Friends! Family! I have come back!" Thinking, than speaking softly to herself, "Although I do not know how I got here… Huh-?" She looks around and doesn't see a single person or animal around. She begins to search the castle, but finds nothing. She walks out onto one of the back patios of the castle. Starfire sees her mother and brother, who looks to be a few years younger than Starfire. "Mother," she cries out. "It is me, Kor-" She hears yelling coming from behind the doors that lead out onto the patio where she was standing. She heads over to see what's going on. She notices her father, yelling at a group of Gordanians, who are working for the Citadel, who attacked Tamaran. Shocked and confused, Starfire stayed in hiding, as she didn't want to get spotted. The arguments die down as Star's mother enters the room from the back patio. She is emotional about letting her son go, but tries to hide it for now. The Gordanians begin to head back to their ship, but they now have a 'guest' that will be joining them. Starfire peaks around the corner and sees an unconscious, slightly younger self, being dragged back to the Gordanian ship. (Speaking in Tamaran) "Mother, Father, it is so good to see you! I thought-" She goes to hug them both but passes right through them. Confused, she turns around and notices them both crying as they begin to walk away. They walk into another room and close the door. Starfire tries to call for them again, but her cries go unanswered. She walks into the room right behind her parents, and notices them lying on the bed, unstill.

Matthaios is the last 'Titan' _[2]_ left. Like Starfire, he ends up back at his home planet. Yet, he seems more confused than Starfire due to the fact his planet was destroyed. He treads lightly, as he tries to someone or something that may fill his mind with some context on what's going on. After walking for about an hour _[3]_ he finds himself right outside a tournament fighting platform. The same one located just outside of his home village. Surprisingly, he sees only a few people around it. He's not surprised at the fact he found people, but that there are so little amount of people in the area. The fighting platforms are the main source of revenue and entertainment. He notices 2 people fighting on the platform. One of them is his dad. In shock and in disbelief, he attempts to call out to him but stops himself beforehand. He doesn't want to distract anyone or interfere. He walks away, heading toward his home village. Once he arrives, he spots his house. He cracks a smile as he sees his Mother outside hand washing the family's clothes.

Beast Boy finally stumbles up along a flowing river. Tired and dehydrated, he kneels down, turns into a wolf, than begins to drink the water from the river. Once he's finished he changes back and cups his hands, places them in the water, than splashes some on his face. He does this 2-3 more times. He notices a small rowboat flowing down the river with 3 people on board, screaming for help. Beast Boy turns into a falcon, and begins to fly towards the boat. As he gets closer, the people on the boat begin to look familiar. One of them catches his eye, it's a kid, who appears to look green just like Beast Boy. He stops for a second as he's in disbelief about what he's seeing. _"No!"_ he thinks to himself, _"It can't be! That's… That's me! Which means, those are my parents!"_ He sees them heading toward a waterfall. He quickly tries to swoop in to tries to save them. Right before the boat goes over the edge, Beast Boy turns into a Pterodactyl and attempts to grab onto the back of the boat. Before he gets there, Kid Beast Boy transforms into a small bird and flies up and out of the boat. Meanwhile, the teen _[4]_ Beast Boy tries to grab onto the back of the boat. He ends up going right through the boat, almost as if it were a hologram. He watches the boat and his parents go off the edge of the waterfall and down to the river below. He sees the boat brake onto a rock, followed by nothing more than a few wooden planks resurfacing. Beast Boy shocked, hurt, confused, and heartbroken, just rewitnessed a suppressed and faint memory from his past. He flies down and transforms back before landing on the shore at the bottom of the waterfall.

Robin walks into the circus tent, and looks around, but sees there are no empty seats in the crowd. Trying to figure out why he too is having a feeling of deja-vu, he looks around. With the show getting ready to start, he finds one empty seats available somewhere in the middle. The lights dim, and the intro begins. An announcer comes on the loud speaker, getting the crowd hyped up and ready for the show before announcing the opening act. The 1st act is a professional lion tamer with control of 3 male lions. With the crowd, Robin included, on the edge or their seats, he performs his act as he normally does. When he's finished, the crowd cheers in amazement. They seem to all be pleased with the 1st act and how the whole thing is going so far. The next act is this is followed by a 5-person mime act, an act where a few people are juggling while on stilts and trying to stay on a pogo stick, and a few balancing acts. One of them being on a unicycle while on a very thin rope. He begins to pedal across. Halfway he starts to lose balance. Somehow, he's able to defy the basic laws of physics and ends up underneath the rope, upside down. He now begins to pedal back towards where he started. He flips himself back up, turns around and now begins to go backwards again, this time back toward the middle. He begins to lose balance, than does a backflip and lands on his index finger facing the right way. He now, with the unicycle still between his legs, begins walking on the rope toward the other end, using nothing more than his 2 index fingers to do so. About 2 hours of entertainment went by, including a 15-man 'Globe of Death' bike act. Where 15 people rode a bike inside a steel 'globe' moving in different directions while trying not to hit each other. The final act was coming up. Robin is still trying to remember why this all seems so familiar. He starts searching his pockets for anything he can find related to all of this. He pulls out a ticket. Everything looks blurry except for the seat and row number, which is the same seat he's sitting in. Noticing the numbers, he tries to figure out why that too seems familiar. It's on the tip of his tongue, but he just can't figure it out. The announcer comes back on to announce the final act, "And now, the moment you ALL have been waiting for! Let's give an Gotham City cheer for the only 2 humans who can defy gravity! Give it up, for-" "Oh No!" Robin thinks to himself. "NOW I remember!" Robin gets up as the announcer announces the final act, "-The Flying Grayson's!" Robin tries to leave quickly, but the crowd stands up and cheers in excitement, preventing him from leaving his seat. He tries to fight his way out, but he just kept going right through them. Although he could not hit or touch them, somehow they were able to hold him there and prevent him from leaving. The act started out as normal. A few minutes in, the act goes sour fast. Mrs. Grayson jumps, while Mr. Grayson swings out to grab her. The rope snaps on him, he grabs her but nothing is holding them up. Robin screams out, "NOOO!" He turns away as he hears a gasp from the crowd followed by a dead silence. Trying to hold back any emotions he may have, he looks around only to see what looks to be everyone frozen in place. His parents are in midair, frozen in place. He jumps down to try and help them before anything bad happens. As he lands on the floor, he looks up and sees his parents begin to fall again. Knowing he won't be able to make it over in time, he's forced to rewatch the most tragic event of his life. He falls to his knees, and looks down as he has every possible emotion running through him at that moment.

Cyborg is still making his way through Jump City. It still can't find anyone. He walks toward an intersection. He finally sees a car and an 18-wheeler heading right for the intersection. The car has a green light while the truck has a red light, but it doesn't seem the truck is stopping. Cyborg notices it, tries to yell at him to stop, but his yelling goes unheard. He jumps in front of the truck and winds up his fist, getting ready to stop the truck himself. He throws the punch but it, and as well as himself, passes right through the truck. Confused, he quickly turns around and sees the car and who's in it. At the last second, he recognizes a slightly younger version of himself and his mother, who's driving the car. He also sees the car get smashed up by the truck. Both the seatbelts snapped apart as he and his mother are thrown from the car. Cyborg is quickly blinded by a white light, than ends up in his parent's lab back at the house. He stares while his dad performs the robotic transplant to Cyborg, saving his life and making him who he is today. Thunder cracks as he now appears on a rainy day, at a funeral looking on from the distance. He stares in pure shock, full of regret as he begins to talk to himself. "This… This is my mother's funeral. I … I, was so disgusted with how I looked, and who I've become, that I never made it. This ate me up inside every day after that, knowing I could never get that back. I was never able to say … *His human eye begins to tear up* …to say goodbye. He walks in closer and tries to witness the funeral. He takes no more than 2-3 steps before everything goes black, and he ends up where he started before.

Raven ends up at her mother's house. Just before she knocks, her mother opens the door and begins to walk out. Raven acknowledges her, "Mother, Arella!" However, her mother just walks right past Raven. She has a look of despair on her face, like she's giving up all hope. Raven calls out, "Mom it's me, Raven!" However, her cries go unheard. She calls out again, but this time she tries to grab her mother's shoulder. Her hand falls through as if she were a ghost. With a confused look on her face, she looks at her mother. Arella is looking up at the sky. "Mom, that are you-" raven looks up, and sees what looks to be the head and upper torso of Trigon. Raven tried to use her powers to stop trigon, but she could not use them. Powerless, she was forced to watch as Trigon destroyed her home, those who raised her as a young kid, and her mother. She's blinded by a white light, than shown the burning ashes of what's left of Azarath. "Why?" She asks herself. "Why am I seeing this? What did Mumbo do to us? Where did he send us? What kind of 'magic' is he using?! She too falls to her knees as everything fades to black, and she ends up in the pitch black, darkened room.

A few people are gathered around the beds of Starfire's parents, weeping in mourning. Starfire, thinking to herself, begins to tear up, _"No…This is when my parents had died. After I was captured, and Wildfire left, they could not take the stress any more. Why am I seeing this? How am I seeing this? I was not here when this had happened."_ Starfire heads back to the ship where she finds Blackfire. She's shaking hands with the head of the Gordanian ship, as 'Starfire' is being placed onboard _[5]_. "Blackfire!" she yells. As she goes to attack, she finds out her Starbolts, or any of her powers (with the exception of flying) don't work. She flies right toward her and tries to land a punch, but ends up going right through Blackfire as well. Still in a state of confusion, Starfire realizes she's running out of time. She flies toward the ship and, but the ships takes off as everything quickly fades to black. She ends up back in the dark room from where this whole ordeal had begun.

Matthaios begins walking toward his mother. Before he gets there, his father runs past him. Although he can't hear what's being said, he sees many arm movements and hears a lot of yelling. Matthaios tries to figure out what's going on as he runs towards them. He yells out their names but it goes unanswered. He tries to grab his father's arm, but his hand goes right through it. He watches his mother, in shock and panic, run back inside their hut. His father is standing outside yelling, repeatedly, "LETS. GO!" He looks inside and seem his mother scrambling to get a few things wrapped together. She ties it to the collar of the boy that's inside, activates the protection bubble than sends him off. Matthaios, standing outside, watches his father run inside and grab her arm as she watching the kid boy float away. Matthaios' eyes got wide as he just realized what's going on. He turns to his left, while facing the hut, and sees nothing but a 'moon sized' ball of pitch-black-darkness come right at them. Matthaios gets into his fighting stance, and tries to power up, but nothing happens. Confused, he realizes he can't do anything. He looks back inside and sees his father, still having a grip of Matthaios' mother, takes a step towards the door only to be instantly swallowed up and eliminated by the ball. As it hits them, he hears a loud and painful scream coming from them both. Having a higher pitch, his mother's scream seemed to be louder. After, Matthaios reappears in the same dark room he started in.

Beast Boy and Robin are blinded by a white flash before returning to the dark room. Everyone tries to find a way out once again, just hoping this nightmare would end. However, it seems Mumbo has another trick up his sleeve. Everybody does their best to shake off what just happened. Another bright light appears, just as before. Everyone was being skeptical about it, but they had no choice but to walk towards it, due to the fact it was the only way out. Raven tried to meditate in the dark room, and stay away from the light. After a few minutes, it eventually ended up coming to her, blinding her, along with the others, in a bright white light.

 ***** NOTE *****

 **1.** Translation from Latvian: _"One, two, three! The Titans you can see! Four, Five, Six! From reality, they shall be kicked!"_ I'm not very good at making up languages so I've basically used ones I've never heard of before or ones I know have been around _**AWHILE!**_ Some words from Matthaios' home planet are a cross from Latin, Romanian, and Italian.

 **2.** Titan is in quotes ( 'Titan' ) because Matthaios doesn't see himself as a Titan yet. Not until he can get the full approval and trust of the WHOLE team.

 **3.** Earth time.

 **4.** This is the 'Main/Real' Beast Boy

 **5.** This leads up to the events of the episode "Go!" from season 5. She breaks out after being captured, on the way back to the Citadel home planet.


	6. S6E6: The Darkest Illusion - Part 2

**:::** **Season 6** **:::**

 **:: Episode 6 :: The Darkest Illusion - Part II ::**

Mumbo is back home, counting all the money and organizing the 'high valued' goods he had stolen. Once he is finished, he tries to take off his mask and change his clothes, but they will not come off. He can't change back to normal with his 'magical' clothes and mask on. Confused, he starts asking himself, _"What's going on here?!"_ He tries to use his magic to change back, but that doesn't work either. Getting frustrated, he yells up in the air, "WHY CAN'T I CHANGE BACK?!" The room gets dark, with red tinted lighting. A dark dimensional hole appears in the ground as a teen in a full-body, red robe, appears. His face is fully covered by his hood, except her mouth and chin:

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ You! What have you done, why can't I change back, Jesse?!

 **-** _ **Jesse:**_ Oh, come now Mumbo. You should've known making a deal with us would have SOME type of consequence. I mean, why should I give, if I can't take? What fun would that be for me?!

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ What can I do?! How do I fix THIS?!

 **-** _ **Jesse:**_ You can't. You may have dark, magical powers, but even an 'amazing' magician such as yourself, can't break the sea placed on you. When you agreed to this, you forgot to read the fine print … and believe me, it was VERY fine indeed. You wanted to know magic, so the Titans no longer mocked you. So you may be taken… a little more seriously. Every Up, has its down. I hope you like that suit, because you will be wearing it for a while! Ahahahaha…

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ WAIT!

Jesse heads back into the portal from where he came, laughing all the way back down. Mumbo now sits at his desk. He's frustrated about what has happened, and instantly regrets making the deal.

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans are trying to figure out how to get out of the never ending, traumatic nightmare. Cyborg sees himself in Gotham city now. A few blocks away, he can see explosions going off, and cars being flipped over. He runs down to see what's going on. In the smoke, Cyborg sees someone with a similar figure to his own. When the figure walks out of the smoke, Cyborg notices that it's a version of him, but with the remaining human parts replaced with robot parts. The remaining members of the Titans East come in, attacking the fully-robotic Cyborg. With them, is Beast Boy, who looks a few years older. The Titans begin the onslaught on robot Cyborg. Unfazed, he starts knocking them around with ease. Beast Boy, as a bear, jumps onto the back of Cyborg, than gets ripped off and thrown into a building. He comes back out as a tiger, tackles Cyborg, and begins knowing at his arms. After chewing through his left arm, and ripping out a few wires, Beast Boy eventually gets thrown again, into another building. With Aqua Lad and some new, blue guy _[1]_ lying unconscious, and Beast Boy slightly injured, Bumble Bee comes in and begins to attack. She fires a few shots, than shrinks down and fires some more shots while flying around robotic Cyborg. He tries to grab her, but he keeps missing. He stops, stares straight ahead (while she continues to attack), and begins to calculate her movements. Eventually, he reaches out and snags her in midair. Bumble Bee is trapped in his hand. He closes his hand tightly, as the real Cyborg yells, "NOOOOO!" Beast Boy, having be the only one around to witness Bumble Bee's tragic fate, gets back up. Tired, hurt, and disoriented. "I don t know why you're doing this Cy," he calls out, "but I can't let you go! You were my best friend and you betrayed EVERYONE! Not Just the Titans, not just the 'League' but humanity! I hope the real you is in there so you can hear this! *Panting* But I love ya buddy! You were the closest thing to a brother I've ever known, and you were my best friend. But I'm sorry, I have to end this NOW!" The real cyborg, still off to the side, is touched by Beast Boy's words, "Beast, dude…" Beast Boy, as a full sized Lion, launches himself toward the robotic Cyborg. Cyborg aims his blasters, and fires toward Beast Boy before he could even reach him. Cyborg witnesses Beast Boy incinerating into nothing. "BEAST BOY!" He cries out.

Matthaios appears in an empty room. It's all black except for some lighting in the center. He hears someone get hit, than sees Raven getting knocked back into the lit area. She's wearing all-white, her hair is a few inches longer, and she looks a few years older. "Raven?" He asks himself. "Raven are you ok?!" His question goes unheard. She tries to fight back against who, or whatever is attacking her. But she can't get up. It turns out one of her legs have been broken. She begins to fire back, while on the ground. But all of the shots keep getting blocked and reflected. Matthaios thinks to himself, _"Err, I wonder who's doing this. Maybe it's Trigon, back to get revenge for stopping him down before. Or maybe it's…"_ Someone walks in from the shadows, who looks like Matthaios. Raven cries and tries to plea with Matthaios, "Why? Why are you doing this?! I finally trusted you, WE Trusted you! How can you turn on us like this?! You betrayed us, FOR WHAT? More challenging fights? Do you get your entertainment from watching people suffer? INNOCENT People?! … ANSWER ME!" Matthaios walks up to her, looking at the floor. He goes to place his hand on her head, but she swats it away. A sinister look comes across his face, as her grabs her by the collar and lifts her up and places his other hand gently on her stomach. Without delay or hesitation, he charges up to his Rosu form and fires a red beam that pierces through Raven with ease. Confused and in disbelief, Matthaios (real) falls to his knees. _"Why? Why would I do something like that? Why would I have ANY reason to betray everyone, to betray her? Yes, I understand she doesn't fully trust me, but that's no reason to…"_

Raven ends up in the woods, looking at a log cabin. She walks up to it and notices 3 kids inside. She walks up to the side window and sees Melvin, Timmy, and Teether inside. Confused on why she's here, she heads to the front of the cabin. She sees someone walking toward the cabin in a pitch black robe. Raven hears a voice in the distance, coming from the woods behind her. "Raven … Raven Why?" Robin comes crawling out of the woods. Behind him lie the other Titans, in even worse condition than Robin. Angered with his plea's, Raven turns around and yells, "SILENCE!" as she strikes the forest, leaving an empty pathway. No trees, bushes, or Titans remain. "What? Noo…!" Raven (real) also confused, begins to question herself. _"Why? Why would I do this? I can't…I can't survive without my…"_ She looks up and sees the 'dark' Raven standing about 20-30ft from the cabin, hood up and looking straight down at the ground. Inside, the 3 kids are cheering because of Raven's return. Raven puts her hand out, says her patented chant, and shoots a dark bean at the cabin, turning it into ashes. Raven cries out, "NOOOOO!" as she is beyond stunned and shocked at what she has just witnessed.

Beast Boy is at the pizza shop with Tara (Terra). Both are what appears to be 5-10 years older, and dressed in their wedding clothes. Beast Boy (real) is mesmerized. "No way! Terra and I get … Married?! AWESOME!" He sees them both sitting at the table, enjoying themselves before they head out to Mexico for the honey moon. They fade away, and fade back in. This time, they are in Mexico, on their honey moon. Beast Boy notices something different. Both are now sitting in the hotel room, depressed, looking away from one another:

 **-** _ **Tara:**_ Gar I'm-

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Stop, don't…

 **-** _ **Tara:**_ Can I at least explain? Just listen to me for 1-

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ WHAT'S TO EXPLAIN, TARA?! THERE IS NO FORGIVENESS FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

 **-** _ **Tara:**_ He just said we could be happy together…forever, like we always wanted! I didn't know he was going to eliminate your friends too!

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ I told you NOT to trust Slade! But did you listen? NO! NOW look where we are! …I'm leaving. If you can betray our friends, how do I know you wont betray me?

 **-** _ **Tara:**_ Because I love-

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Goodbye Tara… *Walks out the door*

 **-** _ **Tara:**_ BEAST BOY! WAIT-

* Beast Boy transforms into some kind of wildebeest, turns, and slashes through the abdomen of Tara without hesitation *

Beast Boy (real) in shock and awe, can't believe what he as just seen. _"Why, why would she…? How could I…? No…it doesn't make sense…!"_

Robins appears in Jump City. It looks abandoned and is in ruins. He hears screaming. He runs towards it, and ends up on the other side of the city. He sees Slade standing next to a fire, with people lying on the ground all around him. "Slade!" Robin calls out. He goes to attack Slade, "It's time to end this, NOW!" He pulls out his staff and swings toward the back of Slade, but it goes right through him. Someone shows up, and stands next to Slade:

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Is that, me?

 **-** _ **Slade:**_ You have done well. I'm impressed.

 **-** _ **Nighwing:**_ Thank you, Master! I only serve to please you.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Master…?

 **-** _ **Slade:**_ Excellent! With the country now under my control, and every last Teen Titan exterminated, you are left with one last task to complete. *Turns and looks at the wall of the building next to them*

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ *Looks over* STARFIRE!

 **-** _ **Slade:**_ Take out the last remaining Titan, and solidify you place by my side as we conquer the rest of this ungrateful planet!

 **-** _ **Nighwing:**_ As you wish…

With Starfire chained up against the wall and unconscious, Nightwing walks up to her. She begins to come-to and sees Nightwing in front of her. "Nigh…Night-wing? Wha…what are you-" Without hesitation, and an almost 'unfeeling-dead' look on his face, he stabs her in the heart. She takes one last deep breath as she's being stabbed, and utters out, "Whhyyy …?" "STARFIRE!" Robin yells out. Nightwing and Slade leave her there as they run off in the distant night. Robin runs up to her, and stares, mourning, confused, and angry. He can't comprehend what's going on or why this is happening.

Starfire ends up in front of an apartment complex. She heads inside and passes an open door. Inside the room was a man and a little girl. She could not have been more than 2-3 years old. Starfire whispers to herself, "Why does that man look like a younger version of Robin's father? And who is this little child? Why does she have the green eyes like mine, but black hair?" She looks around and sees a picture of herself, and the rest of the Titans together. She takes a minute to think about it and piece everything together. The kid's hands begin to glow with a green orb. The man runs over and grabs her hands before anything happens. Starfire gasps, than tries to put it all together. "This is not Robin's dad. It IS Robin. I guess he became all grown up and with a family." She gets a little sad and depressed. "Good…good for him. I am glad he was able to find someone who could make him happy. I guess we were never meant to be together than…" Older 'Robin' looks up at the doorway, "Hey look, Mommy's home! Welcome back Star. Did you find everything- … Star…? Are you ok?" Starfire (real) turns around and notices a depressed, older looking version of herself standing in the doorway. Robin walks up to her and ask again, "Starfire, are you-" Starfire (older) pushes him down and puts out her hand. The little girl is cheering and happy because her mother is home. 'Robin' jumps on top of their daughter and covers her up. Starfire begins to charge a Bolt with her hand. She brings the other one in, and cups it with the other one, as she continues to charge up. "Starfire, Why are you-" She fires at Robin, creating a huge explosion and taking out a big chunk of the building. When the smoke clears, nothing remains but what is left with the building and both versions of Starfire.

Everything fades to black, as the Titans all dropped onto separate slides. They all slide down and end up in small, circular room together. Everyone is looking down at the floor together, distraught on what happened and what they've seen. Starfire looks up at Robin and runs toward him. In tears, she throws her arms around him and holds him in close:  
 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ *Whispers* I'm sorry…

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ *Whispers back* For what?

She doesn't say anything, just continues to cry on his shoulders as they continue to hold each other. With Cyborg leaning up against the wall, and Beast Boy rocking on the floor in a corner, Matthaios is finally the 1st to speak up:

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Look, I don't know what everyone has seen, or what you have all been through. It has clearly taken a mental and emotional toll on everyone, me included. *Looks at Beast Boy* Some more than others…But we have to try and put all of that aside and try to figure out why this happened or how to even get out of here.

Robin locks a quick kiss with Starfire, and then takes charge:

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ He's right. We can grieve and sort everything out later. But right now, we need to figure out a plan to get out of here. Any ideas?

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ This isn't like Mumbo's normal 'bag of tricks.' This was some series voodoo stuff we're dealing with here!

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Raven, do you know any infor- … Raven?

* Raven has her hood up and is leaning up against the wall, shivering, shaking and still in shock *

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ *Wipes her tears* Raven…Friend…are you the, alright?!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ *Shivering and mumbling to herself*

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Here, I'll look after her. You guys think of a plan.

* Matthaios walks up to her, gently hugs and holds her, trying to calm her down *

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ *Check his sensors* It looks like we're about 50miles from Jump City, and 1,000 feet below the surface.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ We need Raven and Beast Boy to snap out of it! They are the only ones who can get us out from this far underground.

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Ill take care of Beasty. *Kneels down in front of Beast Boy* Hey, 'B'…? *Grabs him by the collar* SNAP. *Smack* OUT. *Smack* OF. *Smack* IT! *Smack*

* Beast Boy comes-to *

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Oh man, my head … Hey wait, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ 'Cuz you were losing you marbles, man. You were just on the floor talking to yourself.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Oh, right…

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Beast Boy, we need you to climb up and see if there's a way the rest of us can get out. We're about 1000ft below the surface. Starfire, rip one of the panels off the ceiling so Beast Boy can do his thing.

* Starfire rips one of the panels open and dirt comes pouring in *

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Put it back, Put it BACK! PUT IT BACK!

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ _EEEK!_

* She puts the panel back and begins to seal it up *

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Soo, that might not work

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Any other ideas? If we don't get out of here soon we'll end up running out of air.

* Raven speaks up *

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Hold on, I'll try to get us as high as I can.

She transports everyone to a dark cave. Cyborg checks his sensors:

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ 500ft away now.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Starfire, Light please!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ *Sits on a rock. Out of breath, panting* I know, what Mumbo did… *panting*

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Raven, you ok?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ *Panting* Yea. That…That just took a lot out of me. I'll… I'll be fine.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Ok, while she catches her breath, we need to figure out a way out of here!

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ We could follow the cave to see where it leads.

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ Or perhaps Matthaios and I could blast a huge hole through the roof, and we could all go out that way.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ That could cause the whole cave to come crashing down on us before we could even escape. Raven, what was that you were saying about Mumbo?

* Raven regathers herself, takes a deep breath, and stands up *

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ I don't know how, or why, but Mumbo has acquired the ability to use 'Dark Magic.' This isn't the fake, illusion based magic normally uses. No! This is much worse than that. This magic falls into the same league as mine, but MUCH stronger.

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ If it's stronger, chances are it's more dangerous.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Correct. Somehow, he was able to learn all of this and almost perfect it. The illusions he used on me, and I assume on the rest of you as well, were way beyond my limitations. I can alter though patterns and teleport, but to create new realities of both the past and the future…? That's something that would be difficult for even the greatest of spell casters.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ How do we stop him? I REALLY don't want to go back there…!

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ I don't know. The question is where did he GET these powers?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ I don't know much about dark magic, except from what Malchior taught me. I forgot most of it when I was used as a portal to bring Trigon- … Anyway, we'll have to find out anything we can. *Gets into her meditative stance* Meet me at Titans Tower.

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ 1st, we need to find a way out of this cave.

Raven begins to mumble a chant to herself. Everyone looks at her as she disappears:

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ Where has she gone?

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ She didn't tell us she was leaving?!

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Wherever it is, I trust she knows what she's doing, Lets go, we have to find a way out.

The remaining Titans gather around each other and begin walking through the cave. Cyborg leads the way, as he suspects his sensors can lead them out.

Meanwhile, Raven appears in what looks to be a shrine used for sacrificial rituals. Surrounding her, is nothing but red rocks with a red tint and glow on everything. "Hmm, I made it to the 'Underworld' after all." she mumbles to herself. She begins to fly around searching for something or someone. She heads to Trigon's old palace, where he lived prior to being sealed away. Raven finds a few scrolls with writing on them. The scrolls are written in a different language, one she hasn't seen before. She tucks them away and teleports herself back to Earth.

Back in the cave, the Titans have been walking for a few hours now. They eventually find a light at the end of the cave. Raven soon appears next to them, looking exhausted. Breathing heavily, and unable to stand, she falls to one knee before sitting on ground:

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ Raven!

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ You ok?!

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ She's exhausted herself with all of her teleporting.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Raven, did you find anything?!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Hold that thought, Robin. I got this.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Don't… *Panting* …Don't touch…me!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Just relax. I know this may sound like a cliché, but just trust me.

* Raven, with a mixed of exhaustion and anger on her face, glances over at Robin. He nods, slightly. Raven continues to catch her breath *

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ *Still breathing heavy* …Fine…!

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ What are you going to-?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ **T** rust me.Everyone stand back. Raven! Just relax, and breathe slowly…

Matthaios gently places his hands on Raven's shoulders and takes a deep breath, Slowly, both Raven and Matthaios become surrounded by green aurora. "What's he doing to her…?" Beats Boy asks, confused and concerned. Robin replies, "Quiet, he needs to concentrate…I think." After a few minutes go by, Matthaios exhales. Now it seems he is exhausted while Raven jumps up, refreshed and energized. Everyone else has a look of shock, confusion, and amazement:

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ What did you do?!

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ She looks better than ever! *Raven glances over at him, making him nervous* Well…eh, better than she was. Ehehe!

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Yea, Raven! Ya look like you woke up on the RIGHT side of the bed.

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ How is this possible, since you were more tired than a potato who likes to sit on the couch?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ I feel…great actually. Refreshed! I don't know what he did, but it worked.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Matthaios, are YOU ok now?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ *Heavily Panting* Yea…*Panting* I'm… I'm fine. Just a bit *Panting* …Just a bit tired. That's all… *Takes a few slow, deep breaths. Than leans up against a boulder* Ok…so basically, what I did was transfer my energy to her Clearly, I gave her more than she needed, but I wanted to make sure she could get everyone back to the tower from here. *Still panting, slightly* Unless you prefer to take the longer way home.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ What about you?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ I'll be fine. I just need to rest a bit.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Cyborg, how far away did you say we were from the Tower?

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ A little over 50 miles from the Tower.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Raven, could you take us that far?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Not everyone at once. I could take one person back to Jump City. Although, I don't know how close we will end up. I never traveled that far, aside from jumping between dimensions.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Alright! Than takeMatthaios back. Beast Boy, grab Cyborg. Starfire and I will fly together. Raven, we'll meet you 2 there.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ I guess. *Turns to Matthaios* It's the least I can do for helping me out.

The 4 Titans take flight while Raven teleports Matthaios back to the Tower. She appears on top of a building in Jump city. She drops Matthaios, who slams onto the roof. Raven begins to take deep breaths, as she has become tired once again, but not as bad as before:

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ You could've put me down a BIT softer!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ ***** Grabs her knees, trying to catch her breath* Yea, *panting* sorry.

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ *Chuckles* I guess I'll let it slide THIS time, since I got a free lift … Arrre, you ok?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ *Stands up, still panting* Yea, *Pant* I just need a second… *Pant*

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ By the looks of it, you need some serious sleep…I think we ALL do after today … and maybe some counseling, too. Here, climb on my back. I'll take us the rest of the way.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Uhhhhh … noo! I'm fine, now. *Begins to levitate* If you can fly now, Let's just-

As she begins to fly away, she becomes unconscious and falls over the side of the building. "Raven!" Matthaios yells out. Still exhausted from draining his own energy for Raven's benefit, he still tries to gathers every last ounce he has left. He jumps to the edge, grabs it, and uses it to slingshot himself down toward the Raven, who is falling toward the ground. He meets her in midair, wraps his arms around her to get a good grip, than tries to turn them both so his back is facing the ground _[2]_. A few seconds after he turns himself, he lands on a parked car. Civilians gather cautiously in amazement and concern. A few seconds go by before Raven comes-to. She looks around, than gets up:

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Uhh, are you ok? … What happened?!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Oh, Yeaaa…! You decided to get all brave and pick a fight with gravity. As always, gravity *Tries to get up* oww…wins. But, it's ok now. *Points* This guy's car broke my fall…*Glances over at him* Sorry dude! Get with me, ow, tomorrow and I'll pay for that.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Right…umm…well … *Turns away* Thanks…!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Don't mention it. It worked out anyway, ow! Turns out this is where I wanted to go anyway…let's head back.

Raven nods in agreement. They start walking back to Titans Tower. After a bit of walking, they end up at the front door just as the other 4 land:

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Wow! Are you guys ok? You look like you've been in a train wreck.

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ More like a car wreck, but close enough.

* Raven quietly chuckles *

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ What happened?

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Wait…? Did Raven just laugh?!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ I don't know what you're talking about…but anyway, it's not important. Let's head inside, I have a few things to show you.

The Titans head inside. Raven shows everyone the scrolls and where she found them. She begins to explain that she thinks they might help with Mumbo's situation, but can't decipher what they say. Cyborg scans them into the computer, but the language on the scrolls is not in the Titans database. At this point, Matthaios has already fallen asleep. He's lying on the hallway in front of the spare bedroom. He didn't quite make it to the bed.

Raven searches her room for any book that might contain some information. She eventually finds a book with layers of dust on it. She takes it back to the living room. Based on the information of the book, Raven explains that it's an ancient language used a very long time ago. It's one of the 1st in universal history, well before Earth and most of the planets were formed:

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Soo, how do we figure out what it says?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ The only choice we have is to capture Mumbo and see what HE knows.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ We have to find Mumbo!

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Can we do it tomorrow?

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Yea man. We're tired and I need to recharge and update my CPU.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ No! We have to find him now before he forces innocent people to witness what we- … We have to find him now! Cyborg, stay here and look after Matthaios. You aren't much help with low power levels. Beast Boy, you and Starfire search the spots we normally see him. Raven, come with me and we'll search his apartment. Titans, GO!

The team splits up. Beast Boy is taking a nap while Starfire is flying thought the air while holding him by his wrist. They land in front of the bank. Starfire abruptly wakes Beast Boy, than they both begin to look around. Robin and Raven head out on Robins motorcycle, since she is still too tired to fly or teleport. They stop in front of his apartment and head to his room. Robin kicks down the door and sees Mumbo in the corner, rocking. Robin calls Starfire and tells her and Beast Boy to meet back at the tower.

When they get back, raven makes herself some Tea to help stay awake a little easier, while the others tie Mumbo to a chair:

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Mumbo! We have some questions we expect answered. 1st; Why, and how, did you create those visions for everyone?

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ *Frantically, mumbling to himself*

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Mumbo? … Mumbo!

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ What's wrong with- … "Zzzzzz…"

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Star, lay Beast Boy on the couch, please.

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ Right!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ It seems he's not mentally stable to wield these powers. Let me take a shot at him.

She sets her tea down on the counter, than walks over to Mumbo. She places her hands on his head and begins to calm his mind. Mumbo begins to settle down into a much calmer state.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Now? Are you going to answer me?!

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ Uhh… Ohhh…my head! What's going on?

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Why did you create those, 'dark' visions?! How did you create them?

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ I don't know what you're talking about. I just wanted to get RID of you! All of you! What happened to you after I made you, 'disappear,' was beyond my control. I don't know what happened to everyone, nor do I know how it happened. I was just told to-

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Told? Told to what? … Told, BY WHO?!

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ *Shaking in fear*I don't know! They just told me what to do, gave me the powers I needed, and how to use it. That's it!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Robin, calm down! Mumbo, these are 'dark' powers used only by those who are pure evil and are truly consumed by darkness. Who gave you these powers?!

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ Some guy with 4 red eyes … He called himself Jesse. I didn't think it would be this bad. He walked up to me and just offered to help! I didn't know he was a demon until after-

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ Wait! A demon? …With the 4 red eyes?

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Doesn't that sound a little too familiar?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ … Trigon! He must've had some ties with Trigon prior to Trigon's demise. *Holds up a scroll* Can you read what these say?!

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ *Gasps, than begins to read it and whispers it to himself*

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ I believe he knows what it says.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Mumbo, tell us what it says!

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ I don't know! It's a poem of some kind, or maybe a spell… Wait, how can I read this? I've never seen this writing before!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ It's probably a spell

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ What does it say?!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ DON'T, say it out loud! With the powers you have inside you, right now, you may activate it. Causing all types of chaos, even beyond MY control!

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ Maybe…he could right down what the scrolls say.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ That might work.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Someone get some paper. Cyborg, free his hands! Mumbo, if you try anything…

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ Ohhh, trust me. I DO want you pesky Titans to be gone, but I want self-control a lot more than that!

Cyborg frees Mumbo's hands, while Starfire grabs some paper and a pen. Raven holds up the scrolls one-by-one while Mumbo writes down the translation. Once he's done, they retie his hands quickly and examine what he's written down:

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Ok, so, we have 3 different spells here. The 1st spell removes any demonic energy or power from something, or someone. The 2nd is a curse, that can seal something, or someone, into a "bloodstone," which is a VERY rare gem found only in the 'underworld' where Trigon used to live.

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ What's the 3rd scroll all about?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ It's…IT'S … a shopping list.

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ Trigon did, 'the shopping?' Ohh I wonder if he did the 'hanging out' at the mall! *She imagines Trigon shopping with her at the Jump City mall*

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Uhh, No! Not even close, Starfire. Actually, I'm just going to store this away. This list is something no one should see!

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Why? What on there that could be SOO bad?

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Yea Raven, it's cool. We can handle it.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ **…** Ok, fine! But don't say I didn't warn you.

* The team looks at the list for a few seconds, as they are all stunned in shock *

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ … We have to burn this list.

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ I agree. Although, I do wish I had not seen that!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Told ya. I'll hide this in my room. We can still learn more about this language from it.

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ Hello?! Are we, FORGETTING something?

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Oh, right! Raven, if you could please?!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Right… Mumbo, hold still so I don't cause any side effects.

 **-** _ **Mumbo**_ _ **:**_ Wait, Side effects? What side-?

Raven puts her arms up, and her palms out facing toward Mumbo. Then she begins to chant the passage in the 'demonic' language from the 1st scroll. The lights go out, as the room becomes dark. The ropes holding Mumbo to the chair snaps as he's lifted a few feet off the ground. A red entity escapes from him and begins to fly around the room. Raven continues to read the passage as this is going on. A small portal opens up as the entity is sucked through. Once Raven is finished with the passage, the lights turn back on. Robin grabs Mumbo's arm and prepares to take him off to jail. Mumbo pushes Robin away, than laughs and throws a smoke bomb down before disappearing in thin air:

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ NOO! … We have to go after him!

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ Ok! Then we are right behind you, Robin!

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Wait! Raven, when you were reading the passage, I swore I heard you say 'Arkham.'

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Yup! I was able to sneak 1 of my spells in there as well. I had a feeling he would try to escape using HIS 'magic,' so I placed an Azarath spell on him. Every time he tries to escape by 'disappearing,' he'll end up in the Arkham Asylum!

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Wow…that was kind of clever, Raven.

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Pretty messed up, though. But still clever.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ **T** hanks? … I guess. Anyway, I'm going to bed now. I will literally have to do everything in my power to forget this day.

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Right behind *Yawns* sister. Man, I feel like I can sleep for a whole week.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Well, try not to. We have training in the morning!

 **-** _ **Cyborg/Starfire/Raven:**_ UGGHHH!

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ *Wakes up* Wha-? …What'd I miss?!

 ***** NOTE *****

 **1.** The Blue Beetle

 **2.** He's positioning himself where his back is facing toward the ground and he's looking up toward the sky, with Raven wrapped securely in his arms.


	7. S6E7: The Gem Of Life

**:::** **Season 6** **:::**

 **:: Episode 7 :: The Gem Of Life** **::**

A boy and his mother are playing in what looks to be some type of hut, made out of hard clay. The boy looks to be around 6, with long, black, scruffy hair going down just past his neck. The mother has long black hair as well, but her hair is smooth as silk and seems to be well maintained. They both were wearing robes that matched the civilians of ancient Rome. The boy's father walked him, looking sweaty and tired from his training with the neighbors. He was standing, well built, and not wearing any clothes covering his torso. His hair was scruffy as well and went all the down to the lower of his back.

He walks in on his son and wife playing. He gets angry at the fact that she's not helping him train. Before he begins to yell at her, someone calls him form outside. It sounded like mocking at him and his family. He walks outside to confront whoever it was doing the mocking. The boy, a little frightened, is now being held close by his mother. A few minutes go by, and he comes back inside:

 **-** _ **Father:**_ We have to go, NOW!

 **-** _ **Mother:**_ Where?!

 **-** _ **Father:**_ I'll explain later! But we have to move, NOW!

 **-** _ **Mother:**_ *Lets out a huge gasp* No…we don't have time!

She pulls out some type of 'security bubble' and places the boy inside. "Here, my son, take these!" She hands him a few things, than quickly writes something on some paper than gives it to him. "I love you, my son! Take care and be safe!" She blasts a hole through the roof of the house and send him through it, and up toward the sky. "Mommy!" he cries, as he is being sent upward and away from the house. About 5 seconds after being sent away, a huge 'pitch black' explosion quickly covers the land. The last thing the boy sees is his mother reaching out to him just before being covered in the 'black explosion.' "No, MOMMY!

Matthaios wakes up, "Uh…NOO!" he screams out. He's breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He slowly gets up and tries to regain his breath. Robin kicks down his door, with the other 4 Titans behind him. He sees Matthaios sitting on the side of the bed, panting, with a look of shock and disbelief. He thinks to himself, _"3_ _rd_ _night in a row that's happened. Why am I seeing this again? Why now?!"_

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Matthaios, you ok? We heard you yelling!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ *Still panting, slightly* Yea I'm fine, thanks. Just had a bad dream, that's all.

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Alright, if you need anything you know where to find us. Cyborg is making breakfast if you're interested.

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Thanks. Just, give me a minute. I'll be out than.

He pulls out the letter and Red Gem, no larger than the size of the palm of his hand, out of the inside pocket of his vest. Raven sees it, than closes the door the instant Matthaios spots her. About 20miutes later, Matthaios walks in looking better and refreshed after taking his morning shower:

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Hey, you hungry? Still some 'French Toast-waffles' left!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Yea, I guess I could eat. Thanks…

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Soo, do you have a minute?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Other than some weight lifting, I didn't have any plans. Why…?

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Well, still being 'skeptical' about having you around, Raven pointed out that you were looking at something from you pockets? Like, something was glowing almost.

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ *Glaring at Raven*Yea, it's nothing. Just some things my mother gave me before Razbionic Lupsoldato exploded. Nothing more. Nothing BAD if that's what you're concerned with.

Robin goes with it, and the day moves on as normal. Immediately after Starfire, Matthaios, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are done working out at the gym, a crime alert comes up and over the tower. Back in the living room, Robin debriefs with the team:

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Looks like Plasmus and Cinderblock are terrorizing the town again!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Fighting those 2 are starting to become annoying and repetitive.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Yea, it's like all we do is fight them over and over again. *Raven face palms herself*

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ They are down at the Nuclear Plant! Titans, GO!

The Titans spring into action, and head toward the Nuclear Plant in Jump City. When they arrive, they only find Plasmus stealing the waste for himself. Cyborg opens his scanners and says, "Cinderblock isn't here." Robin replies, "We'll have to split up. Cyborg, Beast Boy and I will go after Cinderblock. Raven, Starfire, and Matthaios will stay here and take down Plasmus!" Everyone agrees as Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy split off from the group to go find Cinderblock.

Matthaios gets cocky, "Alright ladies, stand back and watch how we did things back home." Starfire and Raven move out of the way and into the front corner by the entrance where they came into the Plant. Matthaios cracks his knuckles, turns toward Plasmus, than is blindsided by a hard punch from him. This sends him slamming back against the front wall of the building. "Good job, we've learned so much now. Thank you!" Raven said so sarcastically. Raven and Starfire jumps in. Starfire starts by unleashing a barrage of Starbolts toward Plasmus. Raven grabs all the containers near Plasmus, and moves them far away from him. Then she grabs a rusted pipe off the wall and tries to use it against him, but he just absorbs it, than shoots it back toward Raven and Starfire. They are hit, and are knocked to the ground.

Meanwhile, the other 3 are out looking for Cinderblock, when they hear screaming and an explosion:

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ That can't be good!

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ It sounds like it's near the Jump City Bank!

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Again? Didn't they just get finished renovating from Mumbo's attack?!

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Let's GO!

Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy head over to the bank. They spot Cinderblock trying to flee out the back, but he's stopped by the 3 Titans in the back lot. Robin slows him down with a few of his Explosion Discs. Beast Boy comes in from the side as a rhino and head-butts Cinderblock though a dumpster. After a few seconds, he gets up a little disoriented and extremely angry. Beast Boy changes into a raptor and charges in, again. This time, Cinderblock stops him. He grabs Beast Boy by the neck, spins him around a few times, before throwing him into another building on the other side of the lot. Cyborg comes in and tries to throw a huge punch, but its blocked, and he's thrown into one of the side buildings. Robin pulls out his staff and begins to chop at the legs of Cinderblock. Than Robin jumps on his back and tries to hold him in place. Cyborg gets up and pulls out his Sonic Blaster. "Robin!" he calls out. "Cyborg, NOW!" Robin replies. Cyborg blasts Cinderblock with a Sonic Boom. While he's down and disoriented, they tie him up as the Police appear.

Back at the Nuclear Plant, Matthaios gets up, jumps on to the front wall where he landed, and with a full head of steam, fires himself like a bullet toward Plasmus. When Matthaios reaches him, he ends up going right through him. When he appears behind Plasmus, he ends up covered in nuclear waste. "Wow, gross!" he tells himself, as he falls to the ground. Starfire continues her onslaught of Starbolts with a mix of her Laser-eye Beams toward Plasmus. Raven blasts away as well with her magical energy. Matthaios jumps up, powers up to his Galben form, as he begins to blast away at Plasmus. Eventually, the power is too much for Plasmus to endure and the combining powers of the 3, end in him exploding. This sends waste flying everywhere, covering the place from top to bottom. It evens ends up covering Raven's cloak and Starfire as well. Plasmus returns to his human form, as he is lying on the ground asleep. They tie him up and take him to jail.

The team meets back at the tower as they inform each other about the event that occurred. After everyone is cleaned up, the progress through the day as normal. Cyborg and Beast boy are chilling out on the couch, as Robin and Starfire or just chatting in the kitchen. Raven and Matthaios are in their respected rooms tending to themselves. Raven is spending time reading and meditating.

Matthaios is spending time alone. He's still awe struck about the delusions he saw during the events with Mumbo a few days ago. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he stares down at the floor. He begins to contemplate how the 'black' wave or explosion happened. Trying to remember it again, so he may be able to pin point what caused it.

Many times when he's alone during his life, he would become haunted by the events that happened. Confused on why it happened, whose fault it was, or what caused it to happen. Sometimes, he even asked himself, "who" may have done this. He seems to keep it buried deep inside of him, by staying active and keeping his mind off of it. He was always 'looking over his soldier' incase it happened again, swallowing the current planet he was on, like it did to his original home.

He reaches inside of his shirt, pulls out and takes off a thin golden colored necklace. At the end of it is the Red Gem he was looking at earlier. It's incased with a golden frame, and covered by a crystalized glass. He leans over the edge of his bed, with the Gem cupped in the center of his hands, and just stares at it. The gem emulates a light that is slowly fading in and out at a slow and constant pace.

Matthaios hears a voice coming from behind him:

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Not that I should care, or even ask, but how are you doing? You know, since…

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ For someone who loves their privacy, you sure do like to invade other people's personal business…

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Well, I've never thanked you for what happened a few days ago. I thought I owed you that, at least.

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ There are other ways to communicate. Invading someone's room is not one of them, especially when that 'someone' just wants to be alone. I thought you, of anyone, would understand that!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ I was just- … *Smirks* Hmm, you're right. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for on my part. I just wanted to help. Maybe as some type of payback for helping me. I've been to some 'dark' places. I've seen things that no one should have to see, or experience. Although some advice might not be on the same scale as saving someone's life, but I just thought I could lend you my expertise. Just know that, whatever you saw, whatever you may have experienced in the past, it's over. You survived a mass extinction. How many people, or species, can say that? I don't know what you saw, and I'm sure I don't know everything about you or your past, or what's going on in your head over these past few days, but just know, all of us had a 'dark' past…and we're all better people for it. Your strong, I can tell, and not just physically either. You'll get through this. Robin and the others will be here if you need them. One last thing, it's not your room. It's a 'guest room' with your stuff in it … *Matthaios grins slightly, finding her last remark amusing*

Raven fades into the floor and reappears in the kitchen with the others. A few minutes later comes out into the kitchen. Not acknowledging the conversation he had with Raven at all, he proceeds forward:

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Soo, I've been doing some thinking. And after weeks of consideration, heavy thought, and the knowledge that I may regret it…or that my ancestors would pummel me if they found out, I've decided … … … *Takes a deep breathe* I've decided to get my hair cut!

* The 5 Titans jump stunned, and let out a huge 'gasp' *

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Umm, isn't that against your 'rules' or something?!

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Have you even HAD a haircut before?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Have you?!

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Oh, now that's just cold…

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ What made you decide you wanted this?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ On my planet, everyone had long hair. If you got it cut, you were considered weak, or a coward. After seeing your 5 fight, your maneuverability, how fast you are, I began to think, "How much faster would I be if my hair wasn't holding me back? How much stronger, and faster would my people have been if they didn't worry about how long their hair was?" Now that I don't have to worry about being judged or disciplined because the length of my hair, I've decided to take a gamble to see how it would work out. Starfire might be a little faster too if she did the same thing.

 **-** _ **Starfire:**_ *Over exaggerated gasp* How dare you speak the Blas-Phemy! _[2]_ You should be banned from this tower…No, this city…NO, this Planet, for uttering such 'Dargelmemph!'

Her eyes and hands are glowing, face covered in anger. She gets really close to him and glares into his eyes ready to attack. Robin grabs her arm, and tries to pull her away:

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Calm down, Star! I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it.

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Apparently, I struck a nerve … My bad!

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ *Chuckles*See, everything's all better now … right?!

* Starfire pouts and shrugs as she heads to her room *

 **-** _ **Robin:**_ Starfire, wait! *Runs after her*

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Sooo, does anyone know where I can get my haircut around here?!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ I'll do it…!

* Beast Boy and Cyborg jump back out of shock *

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Wait! You, Raven … Are gonna help, HIM?!

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Yea, I thought you hated him or something like that.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ I never said that. I said I don't trust him…but this is the least I can do.

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Uhhh …

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Trust me!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ How about THAT for some irony.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Well, Starfire is usually the one who does it for everyone, and I trim my own hair.

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ … Fine, but I better not see my head rolling around on the floor 'cuz you wanted to 'get closer!'

 **-** _ **Cyborg/Beast Boy:**_ *Dazed and confused* _? ? ? ?_

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Here, sit. *Pulls up a chair from then table*

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Ok? *sits down* Wait … will this hurt at all?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Unless you have nerves located in your hair, you'll be fine. Why, afraid of a little pain?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Actually, yes!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Oh … soo, how do you want me to do this?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ I don't know. The hairstyles of my people are all in the same to one another. I don't know how many hairstyles there are, or what choices I have. I'm just in need of getting rid of it. I guess, just chop it off at the top of the neck and then we can shape it from there…The HAIR! Chop the HAIR off at the top of the neck…

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Ok…

Raven grabs a pair of scissors, then begins to cut from one side. She goes to cut it, but the scissors break easily:

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Uhh…

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ 'Uhh,' what?!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ The scissors broke.

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ How?!

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ I guess his hair is tougher than normal hair.

* She goes to grab a hand full of his hair *

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Well, it feels normal. It's just a lot thicker. Like, REALLY thick!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Do you have something sharper?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ *Pulls out a butcher knife* Let's try this…

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ No, not 'Stacey!'

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ ***** Stops, looks at Cyborg confused* 'Stacey?'

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Dude, you name your utensils?

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ NOO!? …Just my cutting knives. See, here's 'Lucy.' She's for beef. This one's called 'Nellie.' She's used for dicing Veggie's. 'Vicky' is used for pork. And finally, my baby…'Big Bertha!' Ain't nothing too tough for her! Whoop, hold on! *Dashes away quickly, than comes back just as quick* There, better. She just needed a little sharpening. I've forgotten how long it's been. *Starts talking 'baby talk'* _Who just needed a touch up? You did! Yes. You. Did…!_ *Quickly gathers himself back up and clears his throat* So yea, my point is their not for- *Raven grabs 'Big Bartha'* …Hey!

* Raven begins to slice through Matthaios' hair like a saw, using Cyborgs knife she took from him *

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Alright, so now-

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Quiet, I've got this … just hold still!

She spends the next 20 minutes slicing and dicing his hair, turning years of 'hair treatment denial,' into something better. Once she is done, she spins him around a few times _[3]_ and hands him a mirror. His hair is much shorter now, with little to nothing left in the back. The top of his head has some hair left, but nothing compared to what it was before. "Thoughts?" She asked. Matthaios replied, "Well, I don't know anything about 'good looks' based on hairstyles, but let's see how well I can move around now." He shakes his head, to get any loose hair off him, than he proceeds to stand up. When he does, he's immediately thrown forward and off balance. He's able to catch himself on the kitchen table:

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ WOW!

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Dude, are you ok?

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ What's wrong?!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Oh man! I have to get used to this. I might have to teach myself how to walk and stand, again…!

 **-** _ **Beast Boy:**_ Ya need help, or-?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Hold on…! … No, I…I think I'm good. Just give me a minute to adjust.

 **-** _ **Cyborg:**_ Raven, do you know what's going on?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ It's his hair, or lack of. The reason I wasn't able to cut it with scissors was not that it was thick, but that it wasn't hair. Well…it was hair, just not like us. Yes, it's thicker, but it's also made of some type of material that makes it stronger and heavier. Everything that was cut off weighs close to 150 pounds. He spent his whole life with all of that hair that he had to adjust himself to deal with the extra weight. Now that it's gone, he has to readjust himself and get use to not having it. That's why it seemed like he tripped, just by standing up.

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Alright…I think I got it…! Hold on, I'll be back!

Matthaios begins, slowly, lifting himself off the ground, trying to regain his balance and seeing how it will affect his flying. Floating a foot or so above the floor, he stretches his neck, arms, and legs, as he gets ready to take off. He slowly begins to move around the room. After a few laps, he lands right behind the couch. He drops to one knee, and gets into the 'runner' _[4]_ stance. He closes his eyes, and begins to focus and concentrate. "Please stay quiet while I do this. I'm trying to see if I can do something with the need to 'Power Up.'" He slowly begins to harness his energy and the energy around him. His clothes, and what's left of his hair, begin to flow and flutter like he's surrounded by fans or small windmills. After a few minutes of utter silence, he quickly opens his eyes than disappears. In the hallway, you can see him for a split second as it looks like he lands on the wall before disappearing again. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven slowly begin to walk toward the hallway, when they hear a knocking from behind them. They turn and see Matthaios outside. Once they spot him, Matthaios flies around before taking off heading out past Jump City and toward the mountains. He quietly returns, later that night, without alerting the others.

Raven is in her room and she just finished another one of her books. She gets in position in front of her window to begin her final meditation session if the night. She clears her mind and begins to chant, "Azarath. Mmet-" She hears a knock at her door, "Go away Beast Boy! I told you the 'Stank Ball' game was a onetime thing! I had to burn _that_ cloak because I couldn't get the 'stank' smell out!" The door opens. Raven looks over her soldier and sees Matthaios:

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Oh…it's you. You need something. Can't it wait until tomorrow? You know, sometime between breakfast and when you DON'T barge into someone's room uninvited?!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Hmm… Sucks, doesn't it?

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ I … What do you want? And make it quick, I'm busy.

* Matthaios closes the door behind him *

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ "Someone cannot trust you, until you put your trust into them."

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ What?

Matthaios pulls out a necklace from inside his shirt and takes it off. He shows Raven the red 'gem,' which is incased in a golden case with a crystalized glass cover in the front:

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ This is called the "Gemma Ta'Lepide Vietta." It means the "Gem of life." This is what I was looking at when _you_ interrupted me, as I just did to you just now. If it means anything, I _am_ sorry for that…BUT for the record, I _did_ knock 1st.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ *Sits on the bed next to Matthaios* Why are you showing me this?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ *Hands Raven the gem*When I told everyone, everything about me… I may have left out a 'small' detail. We call if the "Gem of Life," because that's exactly what it is. This little thing controlled the life force of my people. Friends. Family. Everyone… Anyway, this Gem is mine. It contains MY life force.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Wait, Life force?! What do you mean?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ We never figured out how or why, but then again we never really looked too far into it, but somehow this is almost like our 'heart.' Meaning, just like our actual hearts, if this thing 'dies' or gets destroyed, our lives calm to a halt.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ So what your saying is if I were to destroy this, you would die?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Correct. The brightness of it is determined by a mixture of our 'energy levels' and 'emotional state.' If this thing became dark red, it would mean I'd would be 'barley clinging' to my life.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ How would we know if your-

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ It would be pure black. After that, over time it begins to crack and break apart, before it eventually turns into nothing but the 'dust in the wind.' That normally takes about 40-50 years or so to do that from the time it turns black.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Why are you telling me this? Why are you showing me this?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Around the 'System,' a myth, an urban legend, began to float around from planet-to-planet, that the race, species, people of "Razbionic Lupsoldato" known as "Bellator's," had some type of weakness that we wouldn't admit to. We heard them all. My mother used to tell me stories about what she has heard over her life. Some say that our stomach was our weakness, and that one punch from even the weakest of warriors could take one of us down without effort. Some say we could be stopped by some magical powder we kept locked away deep inside the planets core. Others say we were nothing but brutes who 'talked a big game' but was never seen to be strong as we said we were. But the biggest myth that floated around, was that we had some sacred 'jewl,' or something similar, that each one of us had and kept with us. Destroying that would take us down as a whole. Nobody was able to confirm this, until now. That last myth was true. This Gem is the proof. As far as I know, you are the only one, not from my home planet, who can confirm this.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Why me? Have you told the others?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ No! You can't tell anyone. If this gets out, anyone who MAY have survived the mass extinction of my home would be exposed, including me… The reason I'm telling you all of this is, because…I'm giving it to you.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ What? No…! Why?!

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ I don't expect you to like me, or even see me as a friend, or even an acquaintance and I may never earn your full trust. But if I were going to, I thought I would try a little harder than I have been.

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ *Jumps off the side of the bed and throws the gem at Matthaios* No! …No,I can't take this! You can't 'buy' my trust…or bribe me for my 'friendship!'

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ It's not a bribe, although I can see why you would think that. Honestly, to me, it doesn't matter what you do with it. You can keep it, sell it, lock it up, throw it under your bed, or just give it to Silky to play with…or eat. It's up to you what you do with it, because I'm not taking it back. Just remember, it can't be more than 5 lightyears away from me, or else the connection is lost and both the Gem and I 'die out.' *Stands up* In order to earn your trust, I have to let you know I trust you. *Picks up the Gem and gently hands it to Raven* …So, I am literally placing my life in your hands. You may do with it as you please. *He turns around and begins to walk toward the door*

 **-** _ **Raven:**_ Hey. What happened to you when you fell from the sky?

 **-** _ **Matthaios**_ _ **:**_ Hmm…*Smirks* I knew this would come up eventually. All right, how much time do you have…?

 ***** NOTE *****

 **1.** I think he is anyway, with the mask it's hard to tell WHAT he's looking at.

 **2.** Starfire's way of saying 'Blasphemy'

 **3.** Its typically what barbers do so you can see yourself in the mirror. Raven doing was pointless since they were in the living room area, and there is no mirror around.

 **4.** Stance every uses in running/sprinting sports, mainly in the Olympics. Link to general pic:  . 


End file.
